Challenges
by Lacey99
Summary: New story in the "Nine years after" series.
1. Chapter 1

**My next story in the "Nine years after" series. This time Harm has gotten into some trouble and the family has to work through what happened.**

 **The story starts off in October 2017. Sometimes it jumps ahead a day or two, sometimes a week or two, so pay attention.**

 **Thursday October 5th, 2017**

Harm let out a groan as he rose to a sitting position. His shoulder was throbbing with pain and he let out a sigh, cursing inside for moving too fast. His wife walked out of their bathroom clad in her robe, giving him a glance, she stopped. She was a strange mix of worried about his wellbeing and angry at him at the same time. He couldn't blame her for being angry.

"Does it hurt?" she wondered as she walked into their closet.

He got out of bed and limped over to the bathroom, peaking into their closet and saw that she was dressing for work. "So, you're going to work?"

She looked at him. "I have a class, and there's a faculty meeting."

He hesitated. "Okay."

She softened a little. "Will you be okay by yourself?"

"I guess I'll be fine," he smiled sheepishly. They hadn't talked much since he woke up at the hospital after his surgery. "Look, I know you're angry with me…"

"You don't know how I'm feeling," she cut him off and turned to pick out shoes.

"I would if you'd talk to me," he pointed out.

"Harm," she reached for a pair of shoes and turned to him. "I have a lot to do, and I just can't get into how I'm feeling right now. I'm barely keeping it together, and I need to finish this case. And my students are depending on me to follow up on their work."

"Can we at least talk about what happened?" he pleaded.

"I know what happened," she walked past him. "I read the police report."

Harm hesitated. "I didn't know."

"Harm," she took a calming breath. "I love you, but it's going to take time for me to get past this."

He could see that she was struggling to be in control. He had hurt her. "I'm sorry, you know that right?"

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact that you lied, and you got hurt," she hesitated. "You lied to me, and you never lie to me. I will need time, because right now I'm angry, and I don't know if I can ever trust you again the way I used to. I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's honestly how I feel."

"I know," he turned to go to the bathroom.

Harm," she walked over to him. "I'll see you later. Call if you need anything," she kissed his cheek.

He nodded. "I love you, Sarah."

"I know you do," she turned and left the room.

 ** _Later that day_**

Harm was on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position and read a book. He had been out of the hospital for almost a week now, and he didn't miss it at all. The first week at the hospital he had been so medicated he didn't care where he was, then the week after he had been taken off the hardest pain killers and he was more aware. He hated that he had scared his family the way he had, he hated that he had lied to his wife, but in the end, he had helped bring down a human trafficking organization, and that he was proud of.

He had spent most of the day sleeping but tried to move around a little. His back was killing him because of all the staying in bed, the problem was that the shoulder hurt more when he moved around.

"Dad?"

He put his book down and smiled. "Hey Rose, how was school?"

"It was okay," Rose smiled and walked over to the bed. "Do you want dinner served here?"

"No, I think I'll come downstairs. I need to move around a little," he put the book down and stood.

"Does it hurt to get shot?" she wondered.

"Yeah," he winced as he straightened out his back. "But I won't get shot again."

"How can you know?" Rose questioned.

"Well, I guess there's no way to know for sure, but I will never put myself in a position to get hurt again," he reached out and touched her cheek. "I promise."

"Good," Rose moved into his embrace.

Harm pulled her close. This was only one of many talks with his kids over the last weeks where he felt like a jerk for scaring them.

"How was your day, Dad?" Matthew asked when he saw his father enter the kitchen.

"Long," Harm smiled and ruffled his hair. "Hey, honey," he greeted his wife.

"Hi," she put the lasagna on the table.

"Long day?" he wondered, noticing that she looked tired.

"Aren't they all," she offered a weak smile.

"Where's Claire?" he wondered.

"With Tim," Mac put the bread on the table. "Sit down."

Harm hesitantly sat down, remembering from earlier in the day that sitting by the table was painful.

"You can eat in bed," Mac looked at him with worry.

"Nah, it's fine," he smiled. "I like being with you guys. Is there anything exiting going on at the office?" he wondered.

"I wasn't there today, but Bud has it all under control. I'm going in tomorrow," she hesitated. "Don't worry about it, everything is taken care of," she offered a reassuring smile.

They had a nice meal. Harm wished that he could help clean, but he was in so much pain at the end of the meal that he had to lay back down.

 ** _The next day_**

The next day the doorbell rang just after he had lunch. Their neighbor Detective Ben Deidrick smiled when Harm opened the door.

"You look better than the last time I saw you," Ben offered his hand. "How are you Harm?"

"Better," Harm stepped aside. "Come in."

"I just wanted to check in," Ben followed Harm to the kitchen.

"Let's sit down in the living room," Harm handed Ben a cup of coffee. "I need to sit more comfortably these days."

"I can understand that," Ben smiled and followed Harm to the living room. He sat down in the chair across from the sofa, while Harm got comfortable on the sofa. "I talked to Mac, she seems tired."

"Yeah, she's working and taking care of everything here," Harm hesitated. "I screwed up."

"It was stupid to go in without waiting on the cops, although you did save the girl," Ben smiled. "And we got to bring down an entire network of hellish men exploiting young girls."

"My guess is that it's only a matter of time before a new bastard starts another organization," Harm let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid you're right," Ben agreed.

 **Friday 13th**

Mac's office

Mac was about to wrap up for the day when there was a knock on her door. She was tired and all she wanted was dinner and a long, hot bath. She hadn't been sleeping well since Harm was hurt, and with him down for the count she had to be in control of everything.

"Are you leaving?" Harriet wondered.

"Yeah," Mac stood. "It's been a long week. Actually, four long weeks."

Harriet nodded. "It has," she handed over a file. "This is the last statement from Miss Hill. That leaves statements from Miss Wick."

Mac took the file. "More horrible reading."

"I can honestly say that after my talk with the girls I want to kill these men in cold blood," Harriet admitted. "But the prosecution does have a strong case."

"I'll hand this over after the weekend. I appreciate you following up on this while Harm's away. It's important that we continue to support our clients."

"It's no problem. It's the first time we work a trafficking case. This will be huge when it goes to court," Harriet let out a sigh. "I wish it would make a change."

"It will for these girls," Mac hesitated. "But you're right, it won't end just because Harm single handedly brought down an entire organization of human trafficking."

"He's one of the best men I know," Harriet smiled. "And I don't mean to interfere, I know he lied to you about where he was going and what he was doing, but he did a good thing."

Mac nodded. "Yeah, I know. But still, he should have told me. Or at least waited for the police before he went into that building."

"Well, I better get going," Harriet offered a concerned look. "You will get some sleep and rest up this weekend, right? You've been at it nonstop."

Mac smiled. "Yes, I promise."

"We would have understood if you'd wanted to take time off. Harm's been out of the hospital for two weeks, and we would have managed if you wanted to stay home with him," Harriet reminded her.

"I know, but it's not a lot for me to do at home. He needs to rest up," Mac hesitated. "I will take the weekend off. I promise."

"Good," Harriet smiled. "See you on Monday."

"See you," Mac watched her friend go, then found her jacket and briefcase and headed out the door herself.

 ** _Later, Rabb house_**

Harm's first week at home had been spent mostly sleeping and relaxing. The second week, he was more mobile, but still he followed Doctor's orders. He did feel better every day, as the doctor had promised. The shoulder wound hadn't been life threatening, but it would require some physical therapy to get its strength back. His main pain had come from falling down two sets of stairs. His spleen had a small blead that required surgery, but they had fixed it with laparoscopy surgery, so he healed quickly from that. He also had a couple of bruised ribs, a small concussion and an ankle injury. All in all, he had been lucky.

"Dad, when's mom coming home?" Matthew wondered.

"Ah," Harm looked at the watch. "I thought she'd already be home. She called to say that she was picking up Chinese food."

"Okay," Matthew hesitated. "I'm starving."

Harm chuckled. "Me too, buddy. Where's Rose?"

"Upstairs reading," Matthew strode towards the hallway as he heard the front door open.

Matthew was back second later carrying that night's dinner, Mac following behind. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hey," Harm walked over and kissed her softly. "How was your day?"

"Long," she walked past him and upstairs. He followed her to their bedroom.

"Claire called, she'll be home after the movie," Harm said as he leaned on the doorframe.

Mac stripped out of her skirt and blouse. "I got a text," she threw on a top and sweatpants.

"She hasn't been home much lately," he pointed out.

Mac nodded. "I know. She's dealing with everything her own way. I guess she needs some space."

"I guess," he hesitated. "She won't talk to me."

"She will. Eventually," Mac reassured. "Did Mattie call?"

"Yes, and Nathan," Harm confirmed.

Mac smiled. "They would like to be here."

Harm nodded. "I know. Nathan will stop by tomorrow."

"How was your day?" she wondered.

"Boring," he shrugged. "I'll be starting my shoulder therapy on Monday, so I have something to look forward to."

"I took the morning off to come with you," she walked past him.

"You did?" he turned and followed her.

"Of course, I did," she descended the stairs with him on her heels. "I'm starving."


	2. Chapter 2

**A little later**

Rose and Matthew wanted to watch a movie, so they brought their dinner downstairs and ate in front of the big screen TV. Harm and Mac sat down in the dining room. Harm was feeling so much better now, the ache from his fall had slowly faded over the week, and his shoulder was getting better for each day. What wasn't getting better was the strange vibe between him and his wife, and it was starting to bother him.

"How was lunch with Professor Heart?" he wondered, knowing that she had plans to meet the charming paleontologist.

"I cancelled," she noticed the way Harm had emphasis his name, knowing that Harm hated her relationship with Isaac Heart. He was as gay as they came, and too interested in his profession to even consider being in any kind of relationship. She loved the man for his insight into her hobby, and his wicked sense of humor. "Were you worried?"

"What? No, of course not," he tried to shrug it away.

Mac smirked. "He's still very gay."

"So, why did you cancel?" Harm wondered.

"One of my students stopped by the office with some questions. I ordered in and we spent lunch in my office going over a few things," she remembered Harriet's file. "Oh, Harriet stopped by with Miss Hill's statement. I'll bring it to the prosecutor on Monday."

"Thank you," he hesitated. "I think with all our work the prosecutor will have a good case when it goes to court."

"Mostly thanks to you," she pointed out.

"I didn't plan to end up there you know," his tone was harsher than he had meant.

She raised her eyebrows. "I wasn't implying that you being shot was the plan."

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that," he offered an apologetic smile. "I guess I'm still kicking myself a little for what happened."

"It could have ended much worse," she pointed out.

He nodded and put his fork down.

"Harm?" she studied him.

"I just…" he let out a sigh. "I want us to be okay," he lifted his head to meet her eyes. "I need us to be okay."

She nodded. "We will be."

"Will we?" he raised his eyebrows. "Because it doesn't feel right."

"I just need some time on this one," Mac said honestly.

"When we took on Miss Hill's case, I didn't see how huge it would become. I was thinking that this girl needs help when she goes in front of the jury, facing the man who kidnapped and sold her. I felt that she needed someone to make sure her interests were being taken care of while the prosecutor did his thing," he shrugged. "You agreed that we'd take on the case."

"I didn't think it'll turn out like this," Mac pointed out.

"I didn't think I'd stumble upon a huge organization of human trafficking, and I know I told you that I'd leave it for the police to investigate…" he hesitated and looked at her.

"You lied to me," she said point blank.

"I didn't lie, I just left out…" he stopped and searched her eyes. "Okay, I lied to you. In the beginning I was just checking some leads and reporting back to Ben and his people, then I felt like the investigation wasn't going anywhere so I started doing more."

"And you got shot," she leaned back on her chair, stubbornly wiping her tears away.

"Baby…" he noticed Rose standing in the doorway and he stopped.

"Can we have some more?" Rose asked.

"Sure, sweetie," Mac smiled.

Rose walked over to the table. "Are you sad, Mom?"

"Just happy that Dad is okay," Mac reassured and reached out to touch Rose's arm in a sweet gesture.

"Me too," Rose took more chicken and rise on her plate and turned. "Better hurry up so I don't miss the movie."

Harm watched her go, then focused on his wife. "Mac, it's over now. Can we just move on?"

She hesitated thoughtfully. "How can I trust that you won't do it again?"

"I have never lied to you before," he pointed out.

"So why this time?" she wondered.

"Because," he hesitated. "I knew you would make me stop, and I just couldn't. Because Mac, the girls that I met, that I talked to, they had been through hell. And I was thinking of Mattie, and Claire and Rose," he let out a sigh.

"You can't make everything personal," she warned.

"How can I not? Melanie Hill was walking home from school when a car drove up and someone dragged her inside. She was thirteen. Elizabeth Wick talked to a boy her age online, she thought, until she agreed to meet him and never made it home. She was fourteen. For three years they were kept as sex slaves, sold to nasty men who buys sex and don't care about the girls. It kills me that even though we took down a big organization, there are so many more out there. When does it end?"

Mac wiped her eyes again. "It doesn't."

"Exactly," he agreed. "It's happening here in the US, every day."

"I hear what you're saying, and it's terrible, but you can never take a chance like that again. Ever. When we got married and created this amazing family, we agreed that risking our lives like we used to, no matter how noble a cause, had to stop," she reminded him. "We fight our battles in the court room."

"And we don't lie," he stood and rounded the table, crouching down by her side. "I will never lie to you. Ever."

"You really scared me," she wiped her eyes stubbornly. "I can't lose you."

"You won't," he smiled. "I won't put myself in danger again," he reached out a touched her cheek. "We're going to help the prosecutor put the nasty bastards behind bars, then I'll keep to looking over contracts, depositions and defending my clients in court."

She smiled through her tears. "You better."

He realized that his body wasn't in any shape to be sitting crouched down like he did. "Babe, can you help me up?"

"Are you okay?" she hurried to her feet and steadied him.

"Yeah," he winced as he stood. "I'm just not as young as I used to be."

She moved him towards the TV room. "Come on, the couch is waiting for you."

He smiled and sat down. "You know, falling down the stairs like I did hurt my pride pretty badly."

"Yeah, well," she sat down. "The Doctor said that hadn't you miscalculated how near the stairs were, you'd probably be dead from the bullets aimed for you, so it's a good thing you tumbled down."

"I swear I felt a few more bullets fly by me as I fell," he smirked. "Bullets repel Superman."

"Don't be feeling cocky, I'm still mad at you," she warned.

He sobered up. "Sorry."

 **The next morning**

Harm woke up and saw that it was still only 0600. He had gone to bed early and felt rested. He got out of bed and went to relieve himself. Then he found his book and lay down to read and wait for his wife to wake up. He was happy that they had been able to talk the previous night. He knew he needed to work hard to regain her trust. He hadn't confided in her and let her in on what he was doing, and he regretted it. He had been having a lot of time to think over the last four weeks, and he knew he had been wrong in going about it the way he had. He had a lot to make up for, both with his wife and with the kids. Rose and Matthew didn't know the depth of what had led to him being hurt, but Mattie, Nathan and Claire knew everything. They were just as disappointed as his wife.

"Morning," Mac mumbled tiredly.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he put his book away and moved closer to her.

"Yes," she smiled and ran her hand through his short hair.

He chuckled. "I can bring my book downstairs," he suggested.

"It's only 0612. Why don't you try sleeping a little bit more?" she patted his cheek and snuggled into her pillow.

"I've been sleeping too much lately," he complained and reached for his book again. "I'll go. You need your rest."

"Don't go," she reached her hand out to him. "I sleep better when you're here."

He relaxed back in bed and put his book away. She snuggled closer to him, careful not to get in contact with his shoulder. "Sleep," he kissed her forehead and watched as she closed her eyes. He was so lucky to have her in his life.

 **Later that morning**

Harm had dozed off again and woke up a little past seven. He quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Five minutes later he was dressed and walked downstairs. He found Rose on the couch with a book, Max resting at her feet. The dog jumped up when he saw Harm and let out a few barks.

"Quiet," Harm patted his head. "Morning Rose. Want to take him for a walk?"

Rose jumped to her feet. "Yes. I was waiting for Mom."

"She's sleeping in today," Harm motioned for the hallway. "Come on." Max was happy and ran toward the front door, jumping up and down as Harm tried to fasten his leash. Harm laughed softly, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. It was good to be alive.

"Dad, when we come back we can make the others breakfast. If you're up to it? I can do it and you can relax," Rose reached for Max's leash. "I'll take him."

Harm handed the leash over. "I think I can manage to help you a little."

"I'm thinking pancakes," Rose more or less jumped through the doorway. "Come on Max."

By nine breakfast was on the table and the rest of the family started to appear. Claire was surprised to see her Dad busy in the kitchen.

"Dad, should you be doing that?" she wondered.

"I can put a few plates on the table," he smiled. Claire had been pretty angry at him since he was hurt, and she hadn't been willing to talk about it. He had tried several times, but she said she was fine.

"Where's Mom?" Matthew wondered.

Harm was about to respond when Mac appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning," she ruffled Matthew's hair and went for the coffee. "Something smells great."

"I made breakfast," Rose said proudly. "Dad helped."

"Mom, I'm meeting Kim. I'll be home sometime tomorrow," Claire turned to leave.

"Not so fast," Mac walked over and hugged her. "You're only staying at the Talley house, right?"

"We're going to the mall for a while, then we're going back to Kim's house and we're staying there tonight watching a movie," Claire smiled. "Don't worry."

"I always worry," Mac let out a sigh. "Okay, have fun."

"I will," Claire grabbed her bag. "See you."

"We better hurry up Mom. I don't want to be late for hockey," Matthew reached for a pancake.

"We have time," Mac sat down. "Are you staying home with Dad, Rose?"

Rose nodded. "Yes."

"When can you come watch me, Dad?" Matthew wondered.

"Dad has to take it easy for a while longer," Mac looked over at her husband. "You've been overdoing it."

"Nah, I feel better," he reached for a pancake. "But not well enough to go with you, buddy." He let out a sigh. Feeling like he was missing out on too much lately.

"We can play chess, Dad," Rose suggested.

"Maybe we'll read for a while first, huh?" Harm suggested. He needed to lay down for a while again.

 **Later**

Harm was on the bed when Mac walked in after breakfast. He watched as she walked into their closet. A little later she came out dressed casually in jeans and a top, her hair in a pony tail, ready to spend a few hours with Matthew at the ice rink.

"We're going," she walked over to the bed. "You take it easy, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," he winced as he tried to reach for her.

"Did you take your painkillers?" she wondered with worry. "The Doctor said that…"

"I know what he said, Mac. I was there. And yes, I took one, but it takes a while for them to kick in," he smiled. "Do I get a kiss?"

She relaxed a little and leaned in and kissed him. "I'm just worried about you."

"I know," he tugged on her hand. "But I'm okay, and I'll get better every day."

"I better go. We'll be home for lunch. Rose is in her room," she kissed him again.

"Bye," he closed his eyes. "I'll just take a nap."


	3. Chapter 3

**Later that Saturday**

After spending the morning at the ice rink with Matthew, then hearing him complain that his equipment was getting too small for him, she told him that a trip to the mall to buy new equipment was next on their list. Matthew had suddenly gone through another grow spurt that fall, and that meant a lot of new clothes and shoes for him.

"My new stuff is pretty cool Mom, thanks," Matthew peaked into the bag he was holding and smiled.

"You're growing up too fast," Mac let out a sigh and ruffled his hair as they walked through the parking garage. "What will I do when you move out to go to College?"

"The Naval Academy, Mom," he reminded her. "You have Dad to keep you company."

"I do have him, that's true," Mac reached for her car key as they neared the car. "We better stop by the store and buy some groceries. I think we're out of just about everything."

"Can I have soda and candy for tonight?" he begged.

"Mrs. Rabb?"

Mac turned abruptly and found a man walking towards her. She didn't recognize him and moved in front of Matthew. "Who are you?"

"That's not important," the man said.

The man had an eastern European accent Mac noticed.

"I have a message for you. A warning for your husband," he continued.

Mac felt a chill. "Matthew, get into the car."

"Nice kid. And a good-looking wife," the man continued.

"Matthew, now," Mac ordered.

"Listen lady, tell your husband to stay away huh? Tell him that what he did getting involved was a big mistake. He shouldn't testify," the man stepped closer to Mac.

"You can send a message for me to whomever it is you report back to," Mac pushed Matthew towards the car. "Get inside."

"But Mom," Matthew hesitated.

"Now," Mac didn't take her eyes from the man. "Leave my family alone."

"I don't want to hurt you," the man warned. "But I will, and not think twice about it. Maybe that will send a message for your husband…" the man took a step towards her.

Mac planted her palm into his nose, then kicked him in the groin. Before he could fall to his knees she kicked him straight in the head. The man fell down with a groan. He moved again, reaching for his gun. Mac kicked it out of his hand, then kicked it further away as she reached for her cellphone. The man moved to reach her, and she gave him one last blow and he collapsed on the ground. She called the police.

"Mom?" Matthew looked at her with huge eyes.

"It's okay Buddy, just go sit in the car," she tried to sound calm.

 **Later**

Mac waited in Ben Deidrick's office with Matthew. Ben was trying to gather information. He had originally had the weekend off, but when he got the news of what had happened he went straight to his office.

"Mac," he walked into the office. "Did you call Harm?"

"I did," she confirmed. "And Claire. She was at the Talley's and promised to stay there. Admiral Talley was home, so she's safe. You don't think anyone can go after Mattie? Or Nathan?"

"No, but we should tell them what happened so that they can report back if something out of the ordinary happens," Ben sat down. "How are you feeling Matthew?"

Matthew shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

Ben nodded. "Well, I'm sorry about what happened," he handed Mac a file. "This is the guy who approached you."

Mac opened the file and nodded. "That's him yeah."

"He won't be getting out of the hospital any time soon," Ben hesitated, unsure what Matthew should hear. They were interrupted by Harm and Rose walking through the door. "Harm."

"Hi," Harm walked over and took Mac's hand, then put his other hand on Matthew's shoulder. "Are you okay, Buddy?"

"I'm okay. Mom totally kicked that guys butt," Matthew's eyes were huge.

"I'm sure she did," Harm ruffled his hair. "Listen, why don't you go sit outside with Rose."

Mac stood and walked over to Rose. "Come on, you guys can sit right outside.

Ben rose and moved over to the door. "Patty, can you look after these two?" He followed Matthew and Rose over to a woman, and they sat down by her desk. Then he came back into his office and closed the door.

Mac was impatient. "So, what now?"

Ben hesitated. "Well, you broke his neck, and he's paralyzed" he motioned for the picture on his desk. "He won't be hurting anyone anytime soon. Listen, as scary as this was I am fairly certain that this isn't going to escalate. Igor Jacobi was a hit-man for Robert Wales. His last one. Jacobi's job was to keep Wales girls' in line. I believe we have the whole organization down now."

"You believe?" Mac snapped. "That's what we were told before this incident too. I felt safe. I let my kids go on like normal. What if this guy had gone after Claire? Or Rose?" Mac was furious. "And now I'm supposed to trust you?"

Harm reached for Mac's hand. "Mac…"

"No," she took her hand away from him and wiped her tears away stubbornly. "I had Matthew with me. What if…."

"Hey," Harm reached for her again and drew her close. "It's okay. Everyone is safe."

Mac finally relaxed against him.

"Harm is right," Ben said carefully just as the door to his office opened up.

A female detective walked in. "You have to see this," she reached for the remote and turned on the TV. "Wales was killed in prison today."

The TV showed a reporter talking about how the trafficking suspect Robert Wales had been killed by a fellow prisoner earlier that morning. He had been sitting at Allenwood waiting for his trial to come up.

"I'll be damned," Ben said and stood. "Why wasn't I told?"

"We didn't know. You would think they'd call us, but there must be chaos over there," the detective said as she watched the TV.

Harm ran his hand up and down Mac's back as they listened to the reporter. He couldn't say that he felt bad, because this meant that he wouldn't have to testify in court. There was some sort of justice for the victims of Wales organization, and it would save the state a lot of money on his trial too. "I'm so sorry," Harm whispered into Mac's ear.

She leaned into him, not sure how to respond. In the back of her mind she was worried that he was overdoing it by being there and she turned to him. "We better get you home."

Ben turned the TV off. "I'm sorry about all this, but at least now it's truly over."

Mac nodded. "Come on, Harm."

"Keep me posted," Harm told Ben, then followed Mac out of the office. His shoulder was starting to throb again as the painkillers were losing its effect.

 **Saturday night**

Mac peaked inside and saw that Matthew was sound asleep. She had a long talk with him after they got home from the police station, and he seemed okay with what had happened. Mac leaned on the doorframe and for the first time she allowed herself to feel fear of what could have happened. She watched her beautiful angel sleep soundly and safely in his bed and thanked her hand to hand combat training for it. She turned when she heard a noise behind her.

"Hi Mom," Claire walked up the last step.

"What are you doing home?" Mac walked over and hugged her.

"I just felt like seeing everyone," Claire took her Mom's hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, we all are," Mac smiled. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay, I'm glad you called. I would have been home right away if you hadn't convinced me to stay put," Claire headed for her room. "Are we sure that this is all over now?"

"We are fairly sure," Mac watched her daughter put her bag down. "Your Dad won't have to testify now so it should be over."

Claire smiled. "I'm glad, I really am. This has all been a nightmare."

"I wish you wouldn't be so angry with your father, honey. I know you were scared when he was shot, we all were, but looking at the big picture…"

"I just," Claire hesitated. "I have never seen you so scared before. So upset. He shouldn't have put you through that. Any one of us through that."

"Your father isn't very good at standing by watching people being treated unfairly or being hurt. It's one of the things I love the most about him. Through the years I've seen him stick up for the little guy, go for the truth, no matter what, and help people who needed it no matter how much it could hurt himself. It's who he is, and who I love," Mac smiled lovingly. "I know I was scared and upset. The thought of losing him scares me so much. But let's all be happy now. We're all here, we're all okay."

Claire looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess you're right Mom. I'll talk to Dad."

Mac smiled. "Tomorrow. He's in deep sleep after taking the heavy pain medication the Doctor prescribed. I insisted, because he really didn't look good."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow then," Claire smiled. "Do you need company?"

"We could watch a movie and eat something fairly unhealthy?" Mac suggested.

Claire chuckled. "Sounds like a plan."

 **The next morning**

Harm finished in the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as it protested to the movement. He had slept soundly through the night thanks to the painkillers Mac had made him take. He felt a lot better after a pain free night with uninterrupted sleep and was beginning to understand why his Doctor had warned him that his healing would take longer if he ignored the pain and didn't take the painkillers so that he could rest properly.

He looked up when the door opened. "Are you decent?" Mac teased.

"Since when do you care about me being decent?" he wondered with a chuckle. "How was the run?"

"I needed it," she undressed and stepped into the shower, turning on the water and letting the water run over her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he smiled sheepishly. "Thanks for making me take the painkillers. I needed a good night's sleep."

"You did," she agreed as she let the water wash away the shampoo.

Harm reached for his toothbrush. "How are you feeling about all of this?"

She finished in the shower and turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and one around her hair "I don't know," she admitted.

Harm spit out the toothpaste. "Hopefully it's all over now," he continued to brush.

"Hopefully," she hesitated. "Yesterday I put a man in the hospital."

"A bad man," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but I had to do it in front of our son," she walked over to the mirror. "Do you think he's okay?"

"You explained it to him," Harm reasoned as he finished brushing his teeth.

Mac nodded and stepped into his embrace.

Harm wrapped his arms around her, sensing that she just needed to be held. "It'll be okay."

She nodded against his shoulder.

Claire had fixed breakfast by the time they made it downstairs. Rose and Matthew were already seated, and Max came running to meet them.

"Did you have a nice run?" Harm patted his head.

"He's good company," Mac crouched down and scratched the dog's ears. "Such a good boy."

"How are you today, buddy?" Harm ruffled Matthew's hair and hugged him.

"I'm okay," Matthew smiled. "Mom has major ninja skills. That's pretty cool."

"She sure does," Harm agreed and offered an amused look in his wife's direction.

"So you better be on your best behavior," Mac ruffled Matthew's hair and kissed his cheek.

Matthew chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

"Claire walked over to her Dad and hugged him. "I love you Dad. I'm sorry about being so angry."

"That's okay," he smiled. "I love you too."

"Hey guys, listen," Harm sat down and waited for Claire and Mac to sit down as well. "Lately things have been crazy huh? I think we've all been reminded that the world can be a cruel place. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm sorry about scaring you. I scared myself too. I don't want you guys to feel scared, especially after what happened yesterday. I miscalculated, and I really did feel certain that my involvement in taking down those criminals wouldn't present a threat towards us as a family. I was wrong. I won't have to testify now, so I feel certain that now we are all safe. That doesn't mean that you guys don't have to pay attention and take care of yourselves, right? Because we all have to do that all the time."

"We know that," Matthew reassured. "Don't talk to strangers, don't get into anyone's car, always tell where we're going and… I think that's everything."

"That's right," Harm smiled. "I love you guys."

"We love you too," Mac reached for his hand and smiled when all the kids said I love you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Monday, October 23rd**

Harm looked at the man across from him lifting the heavy weights, then looked at his own careful lifting of a five-pound weight. He let out a sigh just as his wife walked into the gym.

"Hi honey," she smiled sweetly.

"Hey," he saw his physiotherapists walking back to him and put the weight down. "I guess I'm done?"

Alison smiled. "Sorry Harm, but that's all."

"I haven't done anything," he complained as he got off the bench he'd been sitting on.

"Is he being a bad patient?" Mac wondered with amusement.

"A little impatient," Alison chuckled. "I'll see you on Wednesday Harm. Good work today."

"See you," he reached for Mac's hand. "Do you have time for this?" he wondered.

She tugged on his hand. "I make time for what's important."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I'll come with you to the office today."

They walked out of the gym. "I can drop you off at home."

"I want to come. I have a few phone calls to make and I want to check in. I haven't been back yet since before I was shot," he led her out of the building. "It's almost lunchtime. What do you want to have?"

"You know what," she reached into her pocket and found the car key. "Let's go by the office first, you get to check in, then I'll drive you home and we'll have lunch. I can work from home the rest of the day. I just have a lot of paperwork to do and I don't need to be at the office to do that."

He smiled as they neared the car. "Sounds like a plan."

 **Later**

Harm looked up when there was a knock on his office door. Bud peaked inside and smiled warmly.

"I heard you were here," Bud stepped into the office. "You look a lot better."

"I feel better," Harm confirmed. "The physiotherapist won't actually let me do anything yet though."

"I know the feeling but trust me when I say that you want to listen to them," Bud warned.

"I guess you know better than most," Harm leaned back in his chair. "Well, I better go find Mac so that she can take me home so that I can do nothing again"

Bud nodded. "I heard the guy who shot you got killed in prison."

"I just talked to Ben about that actually," Harm looked thoughtful. "It turns out that Ken Hill, my clients father, paid a prisoner to kill Robert Wales."

Bud raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Harm nodded. "Yeah, Liam Delaney was serving a life sentence for armed robbery and a murder he committed during the robbery. Ken Hill sent 20 000 dollars to Delaney's family, then Wales was dead the day after."

"I guess Mr. Hill wanted revenge," Bud looked thoughtful. "In a way I can understand him. If it was my daughter…" he let the rest hang.

Harm nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Ready to go?" Mac asked from the doorway. "Hi, Bud."

"I'm ready," Harm stood. "Thanks for all your hard work Bud."

"We'll be happy to see you back soon," Bud smiled, then left them.

"Ready?" Mac wondered.

"Yeah, let's go," Harm reached for her hand.

 **Later**

On their way home Harm told Mac about his talk with Ben. She didn't say much about it, but Harm could sense that she was relieved that it was over.

Harm hesitated before he continued with the second thing Ben had told him. "Ben also said that Jakobi is dead. He died of complications due to his neck injury."

Mac parked the car in their driveway, then leaned back in her seat.

"Are you okay?" Harm wondered after a little while.

She nodded. "Yes. I'm fine."

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here," he reached for her hand.

"What I want is for this to be over," she opened the car door and got out.

He followed her. "It's over now."

She locked the car and turned towards the house. "We better get you inside."

Harm followed her, wanting to say something, but not sure what. It was difficult to read her at the moment, and he still wasn't sure if she had forgiven him.

Mac went to their home office, while Harm headed for the master bedroom. He wanted to take a shower before lunch. He felt so much better after a week of physiotherapy. Alison wouldn't let him do much yet, but she had worked on his back and neck, loosening him up. He had been stretched from top to bottom, and his backpains had disappeared completely.

When he had finished in the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped into the bedroom. He found Mac seated on the bed waiting for him.

"Are you okay?" he wondered.

"I was going to ask you that?" she smiled weakly. "I realized that I completely forgot to ask about your therapy session."

He smiled. "Except from the fact that Alison won't let me do much, I feel a lot better. My backpain is gone. I guess she has a plan with it all."

"It is her job," Mac reminded him.

Harm walked over and sat down on the bed. "Hey babe," he reached for her hand. "I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that," she smiled. "I know you are."

"Are we okay?" he wondered.

She nodded. "Yeah, we're okay. My greatest fear is for something to happen to you or the kids, and it almost did. If that bullet had hit a few inches to the right…"

"But it didn't," he squeezed her hand. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded. "I know."

He cupped her face, then leaned in and kissed her. "I love you so much," he deepened the kiss and pulled her down on the bed.

She pulled him closer, running her hands down his back. "You're in no shape for this," she said between kisses as he unbuttoned her blouse.

"I'm okay," he stopped his assault on her. "I need you."

She nodded and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you."

 **A little later**

Harm chuckled as he drew lazy circles on his wife's back while they rested after they lovemaking.

"That wasn't quite my best performance," he admitted. "You were great though."

She chuckled. "You can make it up to me when you feel better."

"I will," he promised.

"Well, I better get some work out of the way," she moved to get out of bed.

"Take a nap with me instead," he reached for her hand and held her back.

She hesitated. "I do have things to do."

"But I'll be lonely," he pouted.

She relaxed back in bed. "Okay, but only for a little while. Just to make sure that you're okay after the extra activity. Do you need pain medication?"

"No, I feel so much better," he promised. "I just need you."

 **Friday, October 27th**

Harm finished on the treadmill and reached for his water. He couldn't remember ever being in this bad shape before. Well, maybe after his ramp strike, and after taking that dive into the ocean after trying to get home to Mac's wedding. He noticed a young guy carefully jogging on the treadmill beside his and he smiled.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Slowly," the man chuckled just as his program stopped and he reached for his water. "You?"

"The same," Harm smiled sheepishly.

"Car crash," the man offered his hand. "Phil."

"Being shot and falling down stairs," Harm shook his hand. "Harm."

"How long have you been here for?" Phil wondered.

"It's my second week. You?" Harm asked.

"Third. It's an injury in my lower back. I've been in and out of the hospital with complications. I was driving home from work one night when someone ignored a stop sign. Two kids in a stolen car, both dead. I was the lucky one," Phil smiled when Allison came back.

"You both done, huh?" she asked.

"Hi honey," Mac walked up to them.

Harm smiled. "Phil, this is my wife Sarah. Mac, this is Phil," Harm introduced.

"Nice to meet you Phil," Mac shook his hand.

"You too," he looked at Harm. "You're lucky having your wife's support. Mine couldn't handle all the complications."

"I'm sorry," Harm took Mac's hand. "And yeah, I am lucky."

"I will see you both on Monday," Allison smiled. "Have a great weekend. And make sure he doesn't overdo it okay?" she told Mac.

"I'll make sure he behaves," Mac promised.

They left the rehab center and walked outside. Harm stopped as he neared the car and turned to her. "Hey, thanks for being here. Phil's right, I am lucky."

"Hey, I'll always have your back," she kissed him softly. "I finished at the University and I don't have to check in at the office, so why don't we go home. Everyone will be home tonight, so I better start preparing."

"I will help with what I can," Harm promised.

Mac smiled. "Don't worry about it, Claire is helping me. You are on couch duty this weekend. Allison's orders."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled.

 **Friday night**

Harm decided to break couch duty just a little and go get himself something to drink. Matthew and Rose were watching some silly show and he just didn't find that it appealed to him at all. Mac and Claire were in the kitchen cooking and he could hear them laughing. He loved the sound of laughter in the house. It had been missing over the last weeks.

"Something smells good," he smiled and took in his wife's tights jeans and formfitting top. "And you look hot."

"Eww," Claire offered a reprimanding look in her father's direction.

Mac smiled. "Aren't you on couch duty?"

"I am," he put his hand on her back and peaked over her shoulder. "Is that the Persian dish that I like?"

"Yes," Mac confirmed as she turned in his arms. "Back to the couch."

"I'm bored," he complained and leaned in and kissed her.

"Okay, that's enough," Claire complained. "Old people shouldn't be so affectionate."

"Who's affectionate?"

They turned. "Nathan!" Mac released her husband and hurried over to hug her son. "Look at you Midshipman."

Nathan snapped to attention. "At your service, ma'am."

Harm walked over and hugged him too. "You look good son."

"I brought a surprise," Nathan stepped aside, and Eve and Sofia stood there smiling.

"Hi," Mac hugged Eve, then bent down to greet Sofia. "Hey Sweet pea."

"Hi," Sofia hugged Mac.

"I hope it's no problem that we came?" Eve looked hesitant.

"Nope, it's food for everyone," Harm smiled. "I think."

"It's plenty," Mac assured.

"Hey sis," Nathan hugged Claire.

"It's good to see you," Claire smiled.

"Matthew and Rose barely had the time to say hi," Nathan mentioned.

"Ah, yes, there's something appealing about that show, although I have no idea what," Harm chuckled.

"You look good Dad," Nathan pointed out.

"Thanks. I'm getting there, slowly," he put his hand on Mac's back. "Your Mom keeps me grounded."

"It's a constant struggle," Mac complained teasingly.

"Well, dinner is ready so sit down," Claire motioned for the dining room.

Soon they were all seated, and Harm looked around the table with a happy smile on his face. He had an amazing family and he was happy that he was there with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wednesday, November 1st**

Harm finished looking through the file, then closed it. He leaned back in his chair, then handed the file over to the woman sitting across from him. He was trying to get up to speed on what was going on at the office and Whitney Hartford, one of the young attorneys at their firm, had been more than willing to come over and talk it over with him. She had taken over most of his caseload when the accident happened and to him it looked like she had done good work. Mac had been a little skeptical when they hired Whitney, mostly because she was a flirt and seemed to have a thing for Harm. Harm didn't care, he found her the most qualified of the applicants and Bud and Harriet had agreed.

"I hope you agree with my assessment," Whitney started gathering the files.

"Absolutely," Harm smiled. "You're doing good." The front door opened and shut and soon Claire walked into the living room. She offered a halfhearted smile in Whitney's direction, she too not a big fan of the young attorney. Claire spent the summer working at the firm, and she had picked up on Whitney's liking for her father. "How was your day?"

"It was great," Claire looked around. "Where's Rose and Matthew?"

"Matthew has hockey. The Clark's are bringing him home. Rose is upstairs indulged in a new book," Harm handed the last file over to Whitney just as the font door opened and shut again.

"Hi Mom," Claire looked relieved that Mac was home.

"Hi Sweetie," Mac put their takeout on the dining table. "Hi, Whitney."

"Professor Rabb," Whitney started to stand.

Harm stood to greet his wife. "Hi beautiful," he kissed her softly.

"How was your session with Allison," Mac wondered.

"It was fine," he peaked into the bags. "I could have made something."

"I thought Chinese would be good," Mac smiled. "Did you get work out of the way so that you can go back to your sick leave?"

"Yes, ma'am. Whitney has it under control," Harm reassured.

"I better get going," Whitney reached for the file case. "Bye Harm."

"Thank you, Whitney," Harm smiled.

"I'll just put my stuff away and tell Rose that dinner is ready," Claire left her parent's.

"Whitney is doing good, don't you agree?" Harm watched as Mac emptied the bags.

"She's a skilled lawyer," Mac agreed.

"You still don't like her," he concluded.

"She's fine, I just would have preferred her calling you Mr. Rabb," Mac raised her eyebrows as she turned her focus on him.

"Are you jealous Mac?" Harm was amused.

She rolled her eyes. "Why would I?" she turned and headed upstairs.

Harm followed her into their bedroom. "I'm telling you, she's been handling things really well in my absence," Harm pointed out as he sat down on their bed.

"Yes, she's quite efficient," Mac agreed as she disappeared into their walk-in closet. "She's also quite charming, with her short skirts and perky boobs. She almost gave Mr. Owens a heart attack bending over to retrieve his will after she dropped it yesterday when he was in to get his copy. I don't think he has seen that much skin in years," Mac walked into the room again, moving a t-shirt over her head.

"Well, you have to admit that Mrs. Owens isn't that easy on the eyes, and more of a ball buster," Harm joked. "And you are jealous."

"Please," Mac rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms stubbornly.

Harm chuckled. "I like this side of you. It's hot. And I appreciate that you still bother."

"Yeah?" Mac smiled slightly. "So, if I say that if that skank tries anything with you I'll have her head, that's hot?"

"So hot," Harm flashed her his most charming smile. "Besides, she has nothing on you babe."

Mac walked over to him and stepped in between his legs, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I hate when you call me that."

He put his hands on each side of her hip. "Well, you are."

She smiled and kissed him. "Let's have dinner, handsome."

"Sounds good," he agreed as she helped him up. He wrapped his arms around her. "My shoulder mobility is really getting better."

She relaxed against him, wrapping her arms around his strong body. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her forehead. "So much."

After dinner Mac tidied up then joined her husband on the couch. She hated to admit that Harm was right about Whitney Hartford. She was bright and hardworking, despite her obvious interest in her husband, she was an asset to the office. Things were going great, always a little too busy. Mac's split time between the office and the university had made it busier for the rest, but they were coping just fine.

"Did Miss Hartford tell you that she handled the Wilford trial on her own?" Mac wondered.

"She did," Harm reached out and started playing with her ponytail. Her hair was getting long again, he liked it. Not that her shorter hair wasn't sexy, but the longer hair made her look younger somehow. Reminding him of when they first got together. Anyway, she was the kind of woman who looked good no matter what. Pushing fifty, she still kept her beauty, her body fit as always. A few wrinkles here and there, showing that she smiled a lot, only made her more human.

"She did good," Mac admitted. "She came to me a few times for my advice, but she already had a good plan, so it wouldn't have mattered what I said."

"She looks up to you," Harm looked thoughtful. "She wants your approval."

Mac turned her head to look at him. "You think?"

He nodded. "Absolutely. She's a little scared of you though. Haven't you noticed that she calls everyone at the office by their first name, but you she calls Professor Rabb."

"I have noticed that she calls you by your first name," Mac smirked. "Oh, Harm, what do you think of that?" she made her voice sound lighter, a higher pitch to it, mimicking Whitney.

Harm chuckled. "I love it when your jealous side shows. I like to think that women find me attractive still. I'm not as young as I used to be."

She raised her eyebrows. "Neither am I."

"Please, you look like you're still in your early forties," he argued. "While I…"

"You're super attractive," she cut him off. "And I don't look like I'm in my early forties," she argued.

"You totally do," he traced her neck with his fingers, knowing that she loved that. It was one of the things he had explored a lot in the twelve years they'd been married.

"That's really good," she let out a contented sigh. "And super distracting."

He laughed softly. "I know."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they half paid attention to the TV. Time flew and Mac wondered if the kids were ready for bed, dreading raising to look.

"Mom, can I stay up a little longer tonight? I want to finish this book," Rose joined them on the couch, clad in her pajamas.

Mac reached out and touched her cheek. "Sure, but I'll be up to turn the lights off in fifteen minutes, okay?"

Rose smiled. "Okay."

"Did Matthew get ready for bed?" Mac wondered.

"He did," Rose got off the couch. "I have a book to read."

"Ben invited us over to watch the game on Saturday. What do you think?" Harm wondered.

"It's fine," Mac turned to him. "Why?"

"Well, the last time we talked to him you were emotional and angry with him," Harm said carefully.

Mac nodded and clenched her jawline. "With reason."

"Agreed," Harm kept his tone light, making sure she knew he wasn't judging.

Mac hesitated. "I'll talk to him, make sure he knows that there are no hard feelings," she promised.

Harm ran his hand down her arm and took her hand. "Are we okay?"

Mac smiled. "I love you, you know that."

"I do, but that doesn't mean that you have forgiven me," he pointed out and brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly.

Mac hesitated and turned fully to him. "In my very emotional state, I might have been too hard on you."

"Are you admitting that even Marines can lose it a little?" he teased.

"I'm trying to have a real conversation here, and you make fun of me?" she poked a finger to his chest. "That's not nice."

He grabbed the hand poking him. "I'm sorry. You don't like to show weakness, and I shouldn't make fun of that. Your maternal side is making you soft, I love that. I love the way you love us, me and the kids."

"There's a lot of love going on there, Harm," now she was teasing.

"Hey, trying to have a real conversation here," he dragged her into his arms.

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him, sobering up. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have found true happiness."

"That goes both ways," he cupped her face.

"What we have here, it's really special," she let out a contented sigh.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you so much, Ninjagirl."

"You haven't called me that in a long time, Flyboy," she chuckled.

"Well, you have major ninja skills," Harm chuckled. "It's really very hot."

She kissed him deeply, letting the kiss linger until someone cleared their throat. "It's so embarrassing," Claire complained as she walked over to the dining table and fetched her book.

"It's important to show affection," Harm argued.

"Well, I'm finishing some stuff for school, then I'm turning in, so show as much affection as you want," Claire walked over and hugged her parent's. "Good night. Love you guys."

"Love you," Harm and Mac said and watched her leave. "I better go check on the kids," Mac started to stand.

Harm stood to. "Me too," he took her hand.

 **The next day**

Mac remembered her talk with her husband the previous day and started the morning by knocking on Whitney Hartford's door.

"Professor Rabb?" Whitney stood.

"Any chance you'll call me Mac? Or Sarah?" Mac smiled. "Listen, I just wanted to thank you for all your hard work. Especially now with Harm's injury. We couldn't have done it without you. You're doing good work for us."

Whitney looked relieved. "Thank you so much. I've really been wanting to prove myself. Especially to you."

"Me?" Mac questioned.

"Well, yeah, because you're so great. And you're such a good lawyer, and I just want to be just like you. I know that's probably not possible because you seem to be one of those people with superpowers. Raising a family, managing a happy marriage, teaching, practicing law and still you keep in shape and look like you could take on any of us younger people. And everyone respects you so much. Men too, and I don't know how you do that. I'm totally rambling. I'm so sorry, I just get nervous when you're around."

Mac smiled reassuringly. "You have nothing to worry about. You're doing great. Just," Mac hesitated unsure of how to make her point come across without hurting Whitney. "Be careful with the way you dress, and flirt with men. You're smarter than most men I know, so trust that you can be the best without all the short skirts and cleavage. It won't make men respect you. Take it from someone who's been walking around in a conservative Marine Corps uniform for twenty years. It's your work and attitude that will get you respected."

Whitney nodded. "I will take that into account."

"I need coffee, but I'll see you on the morning meeting in five," Mac turned to leave.

"Mac?"

She turned back to Whitney. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for giving me a chance. I like it here," Whitney smiled.

"Keep up the good work and we'll keep you around," Mac reassured, then left the younger woman's office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Saturday November 4th Deidrick house**

Harm rang the doorbell across the street. Ben and Sherry had been their neighbors since they moved into the neighborhood arriving from Florida. Harm and Ben had been great friends since day one. They had a lot in common. Mac described it as a common cocky way of acting that was both sexy and annoying at the same time. Ben had been in the Army, then worked as a cop his whole civilian career. He was one of the nicest and best men Harm had ever known, always eager to help.

"Come on in guys," Ben offered his hand to Harm. "Looking good buddy."

"Thanks, I'm getting there," Harm chuckled.

"There's snacks and soda in the kitchen guys," Ben directed it to Rose and Matthew. "No Claire?"

"Busy with the boyfriend," Harm said with amusement.

"You haven't managed to scare him away yet?" Ben chuckled. "Hi Mac," he hesitated, unsure where they were at the moment.

"Hi Ben, can we talk?" Mac wondered.

Harm left them as Ben nodded and motioned for the hallway. "My office."

Mac followed him across the hallway and into the smallest and messiest office she'd ever seen. "Can you find anything in here?" she wondered with amusement.

"I know where everything is," he smiled. "Well, almost everything. I'm currently looking into an old case. I've been working on it for ten years now. A new witness came forward and I started again. Drives Sherry crazy."

Mac nodded. "You're a good cop. A good guy," she hesitated. "Listen, I wanted to apologize to you."

"No," Ben shook his head. "If anything, I should apologize to you. What happened in that parking garage shouldn't have. I take full responsibility. I should have been on top of things."

"Hey, we all believed that it was safe. That we were safe," Mac reasoned. "I was emotional, and I overreacted. Matthew is…" she hesitated. "I love my kids, all of them. Matthew, he's special though. He's our four percent miracle. I guess I've always been a little extra overprotective where he is concerned. Harm calls me on it all the time," she chuckled.

"I understand," Ben smiled.

"The point is that I have never ben so scared before as I was when I realized that he was in danger. If I hadn't been able to protect him…" she hesitated.

"But you did. How did you?" Ben was in awe. "That guy was twice your size. I saw the film from the surveillance camera. It was pretty amazing. I'm not sure I could have done what you did."

"Well, you're not a Marine," Mac reasoned teasingly.

Ben chuckled. "Are we good?"

Mac smiled. "We are good."

 **Later that day**

Mac found Sherry, Harriet and Kelly sitting around the kitchen table after she'd been home to let Max run around in the garden a little. She let him come with her back to Ben and Sherry's place, after Sherry had told her that he was welcome in their home.

"Happy dog," Sherry commented as she scratched Max's ears. "I miss Monty. Maybe we need a new dog."

"He's great," Mac sat down. "Are you guys taking a break from football?"

"Yup," Harriet smiled. "Let the guys have their football talk."

"Jake was so worked up. I don't understand the fascination," Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Men," Sherry chuckled. "Harm looks good. He's healing well."

"He does. He's being a good boy listening to his physiotherapist," Mac was amused. "Arguing a little though."

"He wouldn't be Harm if he didn't," Harriet pointed out.

"That's true," Mac agreed.

"How are you holding up?" Kelly wondered.

"I'm good. It's been a long month though, but the kids have been great," she stood to get herself some soda. "Anyone else having?"

"Nah, I'm on a diet," Kelly said.

"Me too," Harriet responded.

"I have my coffee," Sherry raised her cup. "Talking about dieting. Did you see Izzy? She must have lost at least thirty pounds."

"Forty," Kelly said and sipped her water. "Now that's commitment."

"I'm so thankful for my metabolism. I can eat pretty much what I want," Sherry chuckled. "Thank god for that, because the thought of giving up chocolate, that would just lead to serious depression."

"Me too," Mac sat down again. "I'd rather run two miles longer than to give up my weekly snack."

"Well, I hate you both," Kelly said and raised her water.

They laughed. "You should come running with me," Mac suggested.

"You would have to carry me back," Kelly chuckled. "Besides, broad behinds are the new sexy. And Jake has those love handles, so if he can have that, I can have my extra pounds."

"I hate the double standard," Harriet agreed. "Men can look however they want, but we have all this pressure. I tell Nicky she looks perfect, but she won't listen to me. There's so much pressure for young girls."

Mac nodded. "Yeah. It's all about making them believe that they are good enough as they are. Anyway, that's what Claire says."

"She's so amazing that girl," Harriet smiled.

"So is Nicky, and all of our girls. We just have to continue being good role models," Mac reasoned.

"This is so nice," Sherry said. "We should do this more often."

"Absolutely," they agreed.

 **In the living room**

"No, that's no good," Ben yelled at the TV.

Harm shook his head. "Well, I guess we'll see after the break."

"What's all the commotion?" Mac wondered as she walked up behind her husband.

"You know how it gets when you put more than one Alpha Male in a room and turn on football?" Ben chuckled.

Mac ruffled Harm's hair. "Oh, I know. Do you need something, honey?"

"I'm not an invalid," Harm reminded her as he took her hand and kissed it. "But thanks."

"Allison says that weekends are for relaxing," Mac kissed his cheek.

"In that case, a cold beer would be okay," he flashed her a sweet smile.

"Coming," she took her hand out of his grasp. "Anyone else?"

"Yes, please," Bud, Jake and Ben said in unison.

"Coming up," Mac turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You know Rabb, that is one fine woman," Ben said.

"She's amazing," Harm agreed.

"I never understood why someone looking like Mac would end up in the Military though," Jake pointed out. "A model maybe, but not the Marines."

Harm chuckled. "She has been approached by several magazines over the years."

"Well, you're a lucky man," Jake chuckled.

"I am lucky," Harm agreed just as Mac stepped up behind him.

"You are?" she handed him his beer, then handed the rest of the guys theirs.

"So lucky," he smiled sweetly.

"To be alive?" she wondered.

"To have you," he reached for her hand.

"Any man is lucky to have any woman," Mac pointed out.

Bud raised his beer. "Amen to that."

Mac chuckled and kissed her husband. "Later Rabb," she turned and walked back to the kitchen.

 **That night**

Mac was busy in their home office when she noticed someone's presence in the doorway. Matthew and Rose were asleep, and Harm had gone to bed too a little earlier.

"Are you busy?" Claire wondered

Mac was surprised. "It's only 22.34. I thought you were going to Peter's birthday party?"

"I was there," Claire shrugged and stepped fully into the office, sitting down in her father's office chair.

"Is everything okay?" Mac wondered.

Claire hesitated, looking for the right words. "Why are guys such jerks?"

Mac smiled. "What did Tim do?"

"He's been acting…" Claire reached for her father's stress ball and started throwing it from hand to hand. "He's just so jealous."

"Did something happen at the party?" Mac wondered.

"A lot happened," Claire let out a frustrated sigh. "I've been getting some attention from a guy at school. Owen. I'm not interested. He's cute and all, but I love Tim. So why can't Tim trust me?"

Mac smiled. "Well, it's a guy thing. Well maybe more a relationship thing."

"Did Dad ever get jealous?" Claire wondered.

"Oh yeah, plenty of times," Mac admitted with a chuckle.

"And you?" Claire asked.

"Sure, I don't like it when other women throw themselves at him. And believe me, plenty does. Especially when he was in uniform," Mac chuckled. "But I trust him."

"So, you don't think that he could ever be unfaithful?" Claire asked.

"No, I don't. We have invested so much in our marriage, and when you reach the place we're at, sex doesn't mean so much anymore. Not that it's not important, but it's more about intimacy. Ruining what we have just to act on some attraction, just wouldn't be worth it," Mac explained.

"So, you still feel attraction towards other men?" Claire wondered.

Mac hesitated. "Sure, I can look at another man and think that he's attractive. I'm married, not dead. But attraction isn't love. When I look at your Dad I get this special feeling. My heart beats faster, and I just get all happy inside. And when he looks at me a special way my stomach just starts doing cartwheels."

"Dad always get a silly look on his face when you're around," Claire teased. "And it's pretty amazing that after over twelve years together you still find things to talk about and laugh about. It takes a lot of commitment I think."

"It does," Mac agreed. "So, what's up with you and Tim?"

"I just want him to trust me," Claire let out a sigh. "I know that we're young and we probably won't last once we leave in separate directions next fall. I mean, it's not likely that we'll last right?"

"Some people stay together forever," Mac pointed out.

"I guess," Claire looked thoughtful. "But at the very least I like having a boyfriend, and we have so much fun together. Next to Kimberly, Tim is my best friend."

"That's a good thing," Mac reassured. "Friendship is important," she stood and walked over to her daughter. "But, you have your whole life ahead of you. And maybe Tim isn't the one you'll end up with, but I'm so glad you have such an amazing and sweet first real boyfriend."

"Me too," Claire stood. "I think I'll just get a good night's sleep. I'll let Tim come to me, when he's ready to admit that I was right."

Mac chuckled and hugged her daughter. "I love you."

"I love you more," Claire smiled and released her Mom. "Night."

"Night Sweetie," Mac turned off the light and walked across the hallway for the master bedroom. To her surprise Harm wasn't asleep, he just stepped out of their bathroom when she entered. "I thought you were asleep?"

"Nah, I read for a while. I was just about to come get you," he walked over and kissed her deeply. "I was feeling lonely in this big bed."

She ran her hands down his muscular chest. "Yeah, what can I do about that?" she asked suggestively.

"I suggest that you lose the clothes," he nibbled on her lip. "I can help with that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Monday, November 28th**

Harm whistled as he finished the oatmeal. He was going back to work today for the first time since he'd been shot. Not full days, and only three days a week for the first weeks, but still he would finally feel useful again.

"Dad, when will you be our teams coach again?" Matthew wondered.

Harm put oatmeal on the table. "I was thinking about coming with you today."

"Oh good, breakfast," Claire hurried over to the table.

"Really?" Matthew sat down beside Rose, who was busy reading. "Cool."

"Morning," Mac entered the kitchen busy typing on her phone.

"Breakfast babe," Harm walked over and kissed her.

"I hate it when you call me that," she reminded him with amusement.

He flashed her a sweet smile. "And you've been saying that for over twelve years now and still it puts a smile on your face. Will you be by the office today?"

"I have a lot to do at the University," she sat down.

"I was thinking that I could stop by with lunch?" he suggested.

"Sounds good," she reached for her coffee. "Matthew has his basketball today, and Rose has a riding lesson."

"I'll go with Matthew," Harm took a spoonful of oatmeal.

"Are you sure?" Mac looked concerned. "You'll be going back to work today."

"I know, but only half day," he waved it off. "I'll be fine."

"Rose, no books by the table," Mac reminded her.

Rose looked up. "Huh?"

"No books," Mac repeated.

"Oh, sorry," Rose put her book down. "Who's taking me to the stable today?"

"Me," Mac smiled. "What about you Claire. Any plans?"

"I have a lot of schoolwork this week," Claire hesitated. "Oh, and I promised I'd help Mrs. Wheeler move some boxes out of the addict, so if I'm late for dinner that's where I am."

"Yeah, I heard she was selling the house and moving to California to be closer to her daughter," Mac looked at her husband. "We'll get new neighbors."

"Always exciting," Harm raised his eyebrows. "Remember the Ridley's."

Mac nodded. "Oh yeah."

"Were they the one's with the boat in the driveway and all the loud music?" Claire wondered.

"Thankfully they sold the house after six months to sail around the world. Although Mr. Riley ended up trading in Mrs. Riley for a younger model, set sail and lost the boat gambling in Thailand," Harm remembered. "No boat and no younger model, he came home with his tale between his legs."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy," Mac commented dryly.

Harm chuckled. "You just hated all his jokes about female Marines."

They continued to talk loosely during the whole breakfast. Sitting there, listening to his wife and children, he felt that everything had finally turned to normal. He had walked around with a bad conscience, knowing that he had brought something ugly into their lives, but now he understood that they had come through it stronger on the other side.

"Well, I better get going," Mac stood.

"Rose, Matthew, you better get ready for school," Harm stood too and kissed Mac. "See you at lunch."

"Have a good day," Mac smiled. "You guys be good," she hugged Matthew and Rose. "See you at dinner Claire."

Claire hugged her Mom. "Bye."

 **Mac's office at the University**

Harm had brought them lunch from their favorite Chinese place. He had finished his first day back at work and it felt good to be back. He had spent the morning getting caught up on what was going on and taken on a few small cases, mostly wills and contracts, to ease into work again. His shoulder was still stiff, but most of the pain was gone. Still, he needed to take it easy a while longer.

Mac took her shoes off and threw her feet up on her desk. She had rounded her desk and sat down in one of her visitor's chairs to be closer to her husband. "Noodles," she peaked into the container and had some of it over on her plate. "I was really craving Chinese today."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't mind me bringing it," Harm smiled as he opened another container. "What are you up to today?"

"This and that. I had some planning to do. I have a class after lunch, then I have some grading to finish," she shrugged. "I'm working on an article about sex trafficking that I could use your view on."

"Yeah, I'll look at it," he promised. "What's your angle?"

"Designing more effective laws," she chewed thoughtfully. "I think you have more than one idea about that. Maybe we could get it published together."

"I have a lot of ideas," he agreed.

There was a knock on the door and they both turned. "Sorry, I was going to see if you wanted to have lunch. Hi, Harm," Alicia Montes turned to leave.

"We have plenty food, come in," Mac waved her in.

"Hi, Alicia," Harm said.

"How's your shoulder?" Alicia wondered.

"It's getting there," Harm assured her.

"Good," Alicia focused on Mac. "I really don't want to intrude."

"It's no problem," Harm pointed to the food. "I brought plenty. There's an extra plate there."

"Yeah, join us," Mac pointed to her office chair. "Sit."

"If you're sure," Alicia hesitated.

"Yes, absolutely," Mac smiled.

Alicia rounded her desk and sat down. "I wanted to ask if you had the chance to look at that paper? The student who complained about his grade was after me again today."

"Yes, it's on my desk," Mac waved her fork towards the desk. "Somewhere."

"No offence, but your desk is a mess. My inner obsessive disorder person is having a fit," Alicia joked.

Mac noticed her husband's amused look. "Don't say anything," Mac warned as she stood. "I know where everything is," she looked around the desk. "Except for the paper you're after… here it is," she handed it over to Alicia.

Alicia looked it over. "See, you gave it a D too."

"Sloppy work," Mac sat down again. "You have to eat some of this," she pointed to the food.

Alicia reached for a plate. "So, Harm, how's rehab?"

"Now that I'm finally allowed to actually do something, it's not so bad," he noticed the look from his wife. "What?"

"You just got reprimanded for overdoing it," she reminded him.

"To be fair, Alison thinks that taking a walk around the neighborhood with the dog is overdoing it on my days off," Harm argued.

"You're not a very good patient," Mac accused.

"Please, I've been nothing but a good patient," he argued with a slight hesitation. "I just don't like to be told what to do."

"So how did you survive in the Navy long enough to become an Admiral?" Alicia joked.

Harm chuckled. "By being the best."

"Yes, that begs a lot of forgiveness," Mac was amused. "Shooting up a gun in the court room for example."

"You always bring that up," he accused with laughter.

"I think the wholes are still in the ceiling," Mac pointed out.

"The first time we met you put a Senator on the stand and pissed him off," Alicia said.

"Not the first big shot threatening to come after me," he leaned back in his chair. "Admit that you liked that."

"Oh, I liked it. Stuck up politicians are not what this country needs," Alicia agreed. "We could use someone like you in politics."

Harm shook his head. "Hell would freeze over first. Besides, the wife would never allow it."

"That's true. I would not do well as a politician's wife," Mac agreed.

"Al I'm saying is that we need someone who can knock that reality TV guy off his throne in 2020," Alicia pointed out.

"Amen to that," Mac agreed.

Harm nodded. "Someone will."

They continued their discussion and enjoyed lunch until Harm's phone reminded him that he had an appointment to get his hair cut.

"It's no problem getting old and senile in this technical world," he stood. "I have a date with Elvira. We have an anniversary this year. Twenty years of cutting my hair. Except from the years while I was stationed in London and Florida, but even then, I used to drop by when I was in town."

"Harm has a very special relationship with his hairdresser," Mac explained to Alicia.

Harm chuckled. "Should I fix dinner?"

"Nope, our mini chef has it covered," Mac reassured.

"Ah, Mac and Cheese huh?" Harm assumed.

Mac stood. "Yes, Rose is really excited about it."

Harm moved in and hugged and kissed his wife. "Okay, have fun with the law and stuff. See you later."

"Love you," Mac smiled. "Thanks for lunch, Sailor."

"Anything for you, ma'am," Harm winked at Alicia. "See you around, Alicia."

"Thank you for lunch, and for letting me crash the party," Alicia smiled sweetly.

Harm took his coat and left them. "He really is the best guy," Alicia started to stand.

"He is," Mac agreed as she started clearing away their lunch.

Alicia grabbed the paper on Mac's desk. "Thank you for looking at this paper. I owe you one."

"No problem. I'm glad to help," Mac reassured.

"You're doing a good job here. I hear good things, both from students and the faculty," Alicia hesitated. "I don't know how you do it actually. Raising kids, keeping a marriage, your firm and now this. Just make sure you don't burn yourself out."

"Everything I do is stuff I really enjoy," Mac smiled. "Besides, everything is easier now that Harm is back on his feet."

"He looks really good," Alicia smiled. "I better get back to work. See you."

"See you."

 **Friday, November 24th**

Harm stretched lazily in bed, wondering if he could sleep for a few more minutes. He felt Mac snuggle closer to him and he pulled her closer. It was hard for him to admit but he had overdone it this week. He hadn't told Mac last night, but Alison had given him the day off, warning him about straining his shoulder until the pain had eased again. Last night he had to take the strong painkillers and it had taken some time for him to fall asleep.

"I need to get up," Mac kissed his cheek and untangled herself from him, getting out of bed. "You sleep in."

"I'm going to the office," he mumbled tiredly.

"No, I talked with Allison and you won't go anywhere until she clears you for anything more than small walks. That shoulder has gotten worse this week, Harm," she noticed his annoyed expression. "You should have told me."

"Mac…"

"No, Harm," she pointed a finger at him. "Unless you take it easy as ordered, that shoulder can be permanently hurt. You talked Allison into letting you go back to work, but with the promise to take it easy. I talked to Bud, and he said that you've been working a lot more than you intended."

Harm sat up. "You've been checking up on me?"

"I have to, because you won't tell me the truth," Mac accused.

"I'm not a child, Mac," Harm got out of bed.

"I can't talk to you when you're like this," Mac turned and walked away from him.

"You're just going to walk away? What happened to the woman who wouldn't back away no matter what?" he said with raised voice.

She turned abruptly in the doorway to their bathroom. "Don't even…" she took a calming breath. "I would walk through hell for you, Harm, but I won't argue with you when you're like this. What happened to always being honest with each other? You promised me you'd never lie to me again."

He saw the hurt in her eyes and he backed down. He sat down on the bed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "I really thought I could do this, Mac. I really thought I was ready."

She walked over and sat down beside him, running her hand up and down his back. "What happened?"

"I was stupid, that's what happened," he moved his hands off his face and focused on her. "I shot some hoops with Matthew after his basketball training on Monday. It went well, so I played with him after school on Wednesday too. Something happened in the shoulder. Pain shot through it. Allison wasn't very happy with me yesterday, she gave me a reprimand. I didn't tell you about it because I knew you'd be disappointed."

"Harm," she ran her hand through his soft hair. "remember what you told me after my knee surgery? I was going crazy having to take it easy for weeks, and you told me that it would be all worth it if it meant being able to run around chasing the grandkids years from now."

Harm chuckled. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, we have years before we're there, but that means taking care, right? It goes for you too," she reminded him.

"Yeah, I know," he smiled and kissed her. "I'm sorry. I'll do better."

"Good man," she kissed him again. "I need to get going, but you will take it easy."

"Yes, ma'am," he promised. "I love you."

"I love you too," she kissed him softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Saturday November 25th**

Harm released Max as they neared the house. The dog took an extra round around their front garden and picked up a ball. He brought it back to Harm. The dusky rain was falling, and the temperature was in the low 30s. There was no doubt that king winter would show up in the near future. Harm picked up the ball and threw it across the yard. He was glad that it hadn't been his right shoulder that had sustained the injury.

"I don't particularly care for this weather," Trish walked up behind him with Rose. They had stopped to study a potentially interesting rock and fallen behind.

Harm chuckled. "You should have stayed in San Diego, Mom."

"When Mattie suggested this trip I couldn't resist go see my family. It's nice of her to bring an old lady," Trish smiled.

"We were really happy to see the both of you last night," Harm reassured as he watched Rose run around with Max.

"She's a special little girl," Trish followed Rose with her eyes. "She has come a long way in the short time she's been with you."

"Especially after the adoption was finalized," Harm hesitated. "I made her life a little scarier recently though. Her nightmares came back."

"You scared all of us," Trish reminded him. "Are you and Sarah okay?"

"We're getting there," Harm looked at his mother. "Did she say something?"

"No, I just picked up a vibe," Trish explained.

"Yeah, it's been different between us ever since I got hurt. I broke a promise to her. When we got pregnant we talked about some changes we had to make in our lives," Harm hesitated.

"You told me about it before, and as I remember I was happy that you wouldn't continue with your suicide missions," Trish put her hand through her son's arm. "Your father missed out on you, Harm. I'd hate for you to miss out on your kids. Come on, it's freezing out here."

Harm led his mother to the front door. "I didn't think I could be hurt working a case. When I went into that building I didn't think much at all actually. I only saw the girls being hurt and I wanted it to end."

"The world is a cruel place," Trish agreed as she walked through the door.

Harm nodded. "Yup," he turned to the front garden. "Rose, it's time to go inside."

"Coming, Dad," Rose ran over to him and inside, Max following behind.

Harm closed the door and noticed his mother's look. "What?"

"You've made her world a much better place though," Trish smiled. "I'm proud of you."

Harm smiled. "Thank you, Mom." He followed her into the house and found Mattie and Claire on the couch laughing.

"What's so funny girls?" Trish wondered as she joined them.

"Boys," Claire said as she wiped her eyes.

"In that case I'll leave you to it," Harm headed for the second floor and went in search of his wife who had excused herself after dinner to get some work done.

"Exactly. That's my thought too. And you talked to the Dean about this?" Mac offered a smile as Harm walked into the room. "Yeah, I know, without proof there's nothing anyone can do. He has a point."

Harm sat down by his desk, waiting for Mac to finish the conversation.

"Problems?" he wondered after Mac ended the conversation.

"Possibly," she hesitated. "There's a student who we're a little unsure about. Alicia had an unpleasant run in with him after she gave him a bad grade."

"How unpleasant?" Harm wondered.

"She felt like she was being threatened," Mac clarified as she leaned back in her chair. "I just finished grading the assignment for my criminal law class and I had to give the same student a bad grade."

Harm raised his eyebrows. "You're giving him the news after the weekend?"

"I'm gonna have to," Mac smiled slightly. "It'll be fine, I just wanted to confer with Alicia about what the Dean had said after she talked with him.

"Mac, if this guy is dangerous I don't want you anywhere near him," Harm threw his hands up in defeat, knowing that she wouldn't listen.

"Harm, chill," she let out a sigh. "I'm not meeting him in a dark alley somewhere. Besides, I'm a Marine, I know at least three ways to kill him without breaking a sweat."

Harm chuckled. "Chill? Really?"

Mac smiled. "Well, you were this close," she held her thumb and index finger a few millimeters apart. "to freaking out."

"I was not," he argued with amusement.

Mac stood. "Can we talk about something else?" she walked over to him and sat down in his lap. "Would you consider doing a lecture in my criminal law class?"

"Me?" he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes, I think my students would love that. When it comes to criminal law you are one of the best. Maybe the best," she emphasized the words.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," he leaned in and kissed her softly, moving his hand under her top caressing her back softly.

"So," she nibbled on his lip. "you'll do it?"

"Sure," he mumbled between kisses. "Since you asked so nicely."

"I'm really nice," she giggled as he kissed down her neck.

"Mom, Dad…. Ewww," Mattie turned on her heels. "We're watching a movie if you guys want to join us."

"Sure, we'll be right there," Mac kissed her husband one last time than got off his lap.

"Can I put in a protest?" Harm wondered as he reached for her again.

"We have Mattie and Trish here, we should spend time with them," Mac moved out of his reach and laughed softly when he offered a cute pout. "Suck it up, Sailor."

He stood and took her hand. "Fine, let's watch a movie."

She kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you more," he kissed her again.

"It's not a competition," she pointed out as they headed out of the office.

"It's a competition I'd kick butt in," he smirked.

 **Later that night**

Mac walked back to bed after using the bathroom. She yawned as she snuggled close to her husband.

"Want to go again?" Harm wondered.

She chuckled. "I don't think this is what Allison had I mind when she asked you to take it easy this weekend."

"What? What is more relaxing than sex?" he pulled her closer. "I feel great."

"Good for you," she kissed him softly. "Now, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day."

"It's nice having Mattie here. And Mom," Harm slipped his hand under her sleep tee and caressed her back softly.

"Yeah," Mac yawned. "Your Mom asked about Christmas by the way. We haven't really talked about plans."

"No, we haven't. Maybe we should find the time tomorrow," he kissed her head. "Good night, beautiful."

"Good night," she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered.

 **The next morning**

"Well, I want to be where it snows," Matthew declared. "Can't we go to Beallsville?"

"What about you Mattie?" Harm wondered.

"I'm on leave, and my Dad is going away with the evil step mom. To be honest, I was kinda relieved, because I wasn't crazy about the idea of spending Christmas with them," she admitted.

"Well, we'll be happy to have you with us," Mac reassured.

"Then Mattie and I will come here and we'll all go to Beallsville," Trish suggested.

"Sounds good," Mac stood to get more coffee.

"I agree," Harm stood too and held his cup out for Mac to fill. "Thank you," he smiled.

"Anyone else needs refill?" Mac wondered. No one wanted any more. They made plans for the day, then Mac and Mattie stayed behind to clean the kitchen and prepare to bake cookies.

"How's the fireman?" Mac wondered.

Mattie smiled cleverly. "He's good."

Mac noticed Mattie's slight blush. "How long have you been going out now?"

"Ah, four months. I went to his parent's house for dinner last weekend. They are really great," Mattie smiled.

"That's good. So, when can we meet him?" Mac wondered.

"The next time you're in San Diego, or maybe I'll bring him home one weekend," Mattie promised. "Grandma met him."

Mac nodded. "So, it's serious then?"

Mattie hesitated. "I guess. We haven't really talked about it. I wasn't really looking for a new man, but this one is just too good to turn away. He's been amazing about the Brian situation."

"Is Brian still acting like the jealous ex-boyfriend?" Mac wondered, eyebrows raised.

"No, he backed off after our talk. And Alex talked with him too, man to man. Brian apologized and agreed that we would be civil at work. How lucky am I, ending up being transferred to the same hospital as my ex?" Mattie rolled her eyes.

"Bad luck," Mac agreed. "But, I'm glad it worked out."

"I didn't know Brian had this side. I really got to see a new side of him, and it's not very flattering. Glad that's over," Mattie hesitated. "Alex is not like any other guy I've met."

"That's a good thing, right?" Mac smiled.

"Yes," Mattie looked thoughtful. "But, his job is to run into the building when everyone else runs out. Being a fireman isn't exactly a safe job."

"It isn't," Mac agreed. "But you can't think like that. Bad things happen no matter what kind of work a person has."

"I know. Alex is third generation fireman. His father still is on the force. They have a great relationship. His mom is a nurse. He's the youngest of four siblings. His sister just had her second baby and he took me to see her. She told me that Alex never had brought anyone home before, and that she had never heard him cancel a weekend of off-road biking with his buddies to spend it with a girl."

Mac chuckled. "Sounds like he's serious about you."

Mattie nodded. "He's really great. We have so much fun together."

"I'm glad," Mac smiled. "I can't wait to meet this guy."

"You'll like him," Mattie was sure of it. "He did a tour in Iraq."

"Marine?" Mac wondered.

"Yes," Mattie confirmed. "He didn't reenlist because he felt that he had done his duty and he wanted to be a fireman."

"Well, he's still serving," Mac smiled.

"I'll tell him you said that. He'll like that," Mattie smiled. "It's good to be home, Mom. I miss you guys."

"We miss you too," Mac moved in and hugged her daughter. "I'm happy you're here."

Mattie released her Mom. "Dad looks great. Much better than when I saw him in the hospital the last time I was home."

"He's better," Mac agreed.

"He told me about overdoing it," Mattie admitted. "From what he describes I think he'll be okay though. It seems like his physiotherapist is making good decisions. As long as he follows her orders he'll be fine. Don't worry too much okay?"

Mac was amused. "Did he say something?"

"Just that you've been worried. I knew that already from all our talks," Mattie chuckled. "He's lucky to have you. We all are."

"Even when I check up on you?" Mac teased.

"Dad is just as bad as you, he just likes to give you a hard time about it, but he sends just as many texts and make just as many calls," Mattie smirked.

"He's a big softie," Mac said just as Harms stepped into the kitchen.

"Who is?" Harm wondered.

"You are," Mac smiled.

Harm chuckled. "I thought you liked that?"

Mac nodded. "I do."

"I'm bringing Matthew over to Luke's house now," Harm grabbed his key off the counter.

"Don't forget his birthday present," Mac kissed her husband.

"I won't, ma'am," he winked at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tuesday November 27th**

Harm whistled as he put the lasagna in the oven. He'd driven his mother and Mattie to the airport before his therapy session, then gone by the store to get what they needed afterwards. He had gotten permission to do some light workout since the shoulder had been pain free a few days.

"Dad, when's dinner?" Matthew slumped down on a chair by the table with his math book.

"In about thirty minutes," Harm walked over. "Trouble with your homework?"

"Nah, Claire helped me," he opened the book and started writing. "I finished the science project."

"Miss Denver will be pleased," Harm started putting plates on the table.

"I bet," Matthew hesitated. "Dad, did you get shot because you helped save some girls?"

Harm hesitated. "Why do you ask?"

"Someone at school ask me if it was true," Matthew admitted with a shrug.

"Well, yeah I was," Harm went to the cupboard to get glasses.

"Was someone hurting them?" Matthew questioned.

"Yes, someone was," Harm walked over to the table again.

"So, you're a hero?" Matthew wondered.

Harm hesitated. "I don't know if I'm a hero exactly. I just saw someone needing help and the police was five minutes away, so I reacted on instinct and tried to help them."

Matthew nodded. "When I grow up I'm going to be just like you."

"Really?" Harm was amused.

"Yeah, because you fly planes, and that's what I want to do too. And if someone needs my help, I'll help them," Matthew smiled brightly.

Harm chuckled. "Good," he ruffled Matthew's hair. "Now, finish that homework and clear away your books before dinner."

"Hi guys," Mac walked into the kitchen. "Something smells great. I'm starving," she hugged Matthew.

"Lasagna," Harm greeted her with a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Long, but good. I got things done," she smiled and kissed him again. "I'll just go change."

"Dad, when's dinner?" Claire walked into the kitchen. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi Sweetie," Mac headed out of the kitchen.

"In about fifteen minutes," Harm assured. "Thanks for helping Matthew with his homework."

"No problem," Claire smiled.

"I was wondering about taking your Mom out of town this weekend. How would you feel about being on kid duty?" Harm wondered.

"I have no plans other than studying," she looked thoughtful. "Yeah, sure, I can do that," she smiled.

"Great," Harm put the salad on the table. "Don't tell her though. It's a surprise."

"I thought Marines didn't like surprises?" Claire teased.

"They don't, but when I throw in chocolate and at least one unhealthy meal it's usually fine," Harm chuckled.

"And freshly brewed coffee in the morning?" Claire suggested teasingly.

"That too," Harm agreed.

"Well, consider me on kid duty then," Claire assured.

"Thank you. You're the best," Harm hugged her.

 **Friday 30th Beallsville**

The house was slowly warming up. They always kept a little heat on so that the water wouldn't freeze, but it was in no way livable when they arrived earlier in the day. Harm found Mac on the couch under a blanket with a book after he finished with dinner.

She smiled. "Wow, that smells wonderful."

He put the pizza on the table. "Extra cheese just for you."

"You know," she sat up and put the book down. "I could have helped."

"Nah, I wanted to do something special for you," he joined her on the couch. "Did you check in on the kids?"

"I did," she smiled warmly and reached for his hand. "This was a good idea."

"You know I occasionally come up with good ideas," he chuckled. "Anyway, I thought we could use a weekend away, to talk."

"What should we talk about?" she reached for a slice and put it on her plate.

"Everything," he shrugged and reached for a slice as well. He reached for the apple cider and filled their glasses. "Me sneaking around behind your back."

"I was beginning to think that you had an affair," she chewed thoughtfully. "Sometimes I think I would have preferred that over you being shot."

Harm raised his eyebrows. "You didn't think I was having an affair?"

She smiled. "No. I would have killed you."

He chuckled. "I believe you."

She sobered up. "I just have one question. Why did you sneak around? You lied to me about what you were doing."

"Honestly," he studied her. "I don't know why. It just happened. You were busy with your new job, and I knew you wouldn't like what I was doing. By the time I understood how dangerous it was I had already been shot. I have to say though, that it was a thrill to investigate again."

"Is your life really that boring?" she questioned.

He hesitated. "Not boring, just predictable."

"Safe?" she suggested.

"Yeah, I guess. Look," he turned to her. "I'm happy with my life."

"You just miss the thrill of flying a thunderbird, the investigations, the going on a whim, risking your life," she poked his chest. "You miss the suicide missions."

"I just want to make a difference," he admitted. "I made a difference and it feels good."

"You make a difference every day, Harm. You make every case personal, you go the extra mile with everyone of your clients. It's who you are. Most importantly," she smiled and took his hand. "You make a difference by being a great father and husband. We all rely on you for everything."

He cupped her face. "I didn't mean to get hurt. It never even crossed my mind that I was risking my life."

"I know that," she ran her hand through his short hair. "You know that I am proud of you, right? Because I am."

He smiled. "I know. And I'm so sorry I lied to you. That will never happen again. And I'm sorry I put you and the kids in danger."

"It all worked out," she hugged him close. "We're moving on right?"

"Yeah, we're moving on," he hugged her close and kissed the top of her hair.

She pulled back to look at him. "I'm starving."

He chuckled. "It's a good thing we have food."

"Good food," she reached for the pizza slice and took a bite. "one of your many talents."

"Maybe later I'll bring out another talent and show you," he wiggled his eyebrows.

 **The next day**

Mac took a load of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and put in the next load. There was something about being in Beallsville baking that made her think about Grams. She was almost expecting her to walk into the kitchen any moment. Mac looked out the window and saw that the rain was still falling heavily. They had thought about going hiking but waking up to this weather they had decided on a quiet day inside instead.

"It's not nice of you to bake when I'm trying to keep my ideal weight," Harm commented from the doorway.

She smiled. "Harm, if anything you're a bit on the skinny side. You lost a lot of weight those weeks at the hospital."

"Are you saying that you want me fat?" he walked over and reached for a cookie, dropping it a second later. "Hot."

"They just came out of the oven," she pointed to her first load on the kitchen table. "Try them."

Harm walked over to the table and reached for a cookie. "Makes me think of Grams."

"Me too," she let out a sigh. "It's nice to remember though."

"It is," he agreed as he took a bite of the cookie. "Do we have milk?"

"Yes, you bought it yesterday," she smiled teasingly. "Should we have you checked for dementia?"

He chuckled. "I think my mind is still intact, thank you very much."

She took the milk out of the fridge and found two glasses.

"What are these?" Harm reached for a binder at the table and opened it.

"Grams kept all the kids drawings," Mac walked over with his milk and put it on the table.

"This is Nathan's," Harm chuckled as he looked through it. "Lots of Navy ships, and planes."

"Yeah, you've pretty much corrupted both our boys," she opened another binder. "Matthew's."

Harm smiled as he saw the thunderbird he'd drawn. "That's pretty good. Look at the details."

Mac heard the timer go off and she hurried over to the stove. "Did you say something about a new car?"

Harm put the binders away. "Yeah, your SUV is eight years this spring."

"But it's been reliable. Why change something that works?" she wondered.

"Because soon it won't be reliable. It's better to change before it becomes a problem," he pointed out.

"You have a 68 Corvette," she argued.

"Mac, that's a classic. And I only drive it on special occasions. They don't make cars like that anymore," he took another cookie. "Damn woman, you're going to make me fat."

"Don't worry, I'll still love you," she teased.

"You better," he walked over and drew her into her arms. "Why don't you let me be the man of the house and take care of the car situation?"

"Are you being a chauvinist?" she questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, a little bit. And also, you don't have a clue when it comes to cars," he argued.

She moved out of his embrace and turned the oven off. "Fine, trade in the car. But I want one just like this one."

"Got it," he smiled cleverly. "Can we talk about how hot you are in that apron now?"

She rolled her eyes. "What's up with you today? You're being very cocky."

"Aren't I always?" he smiled sweetly and reached for her.

"Yes, you are," she agreed and kissed him softly. "Come on," she took his hand.

"Where are we going?" he wondered, knowing that she was capable of making him go for a hike despite the weather. "I don't feel like hiking?"

She smiled cleverly and led him to the stairs. "With me sailor?"

He smiled. "Oh yeah, I'm with you."


	10. Chapter 10

**December 12th**

Harm held the door open and let Mac walk in before him. They were late getting in as the snow had made traffic hell. Matthew had been ecstatic by the falling snow and was already begging to get a snowboard for Christmas.

"Good morning," Harm nodded to their receptionist. "You made it in I see."

"It was chaos out there, but I was prepared and started early. "Jenn won't be here today. She has sick kids. And Bud and Harriet are stuck in traffic."

"Staff call will have to be postponed then," Mac smiled. "Come get me when they are here."

"I will,"

"Good morning," Bruce, Mac's assistant walked up to them with two cups of coffee. "You'll need this today. It's a packed schedule."

"Thank you," Mac smiled as she headed for her office.

Harm headed for his office. He had been back to work for a couple of weeks now and it was going well. He was still undergoing physiotherapy on his shoulder three times a week, but Allison was pleased with his progress and he got to do more for each session.

"Harm, Ava Hill is on line two,"

"Thanks," Harm picked up the phone. "Ava?"

"Hi Harm. They want to talk to Melanie again."

"Who? The police?" Harm wondered.

"Someone from the prosecutor's office. I'm confused, because I thought that man who kept her was killed in jail and there would be no case?"

"Yes, well the police arrested two more people and your daughter identified them as her kidnappers. There will be a trial for them and she will have to testify," Harm explained.

"I just want all this to be over Harm. My husband is in jail, my daughter is having a hard time and I'm so confused by all this legal nonsense."

"That's why I'm here. I'll call the prosecutors office and I'll get this all sorted out. I'll let them know that everything should go through me, so you don't have to worry about it. I'll call you as soon as I know something. In the meantime, you take care of Melanie. Is she still seeing a therapist?"

"Three days a week. It helps, but she still has anxiety, she wakes up every night with nightmares."

"She's been through hell. It'll take some time. What about school?"

"She's not going. I've arranged for her to be home schooled. It's okay, but she's so behind. It gives her something to focus on though and I think it's good for her."

"I'm sure it is," Harm reassured.

"I'll let you go now. Thank you."

"I'll talk to you soon," Harm assured her. He hung up and leaned back in his chair, his heart aching.

He reached for the phone again.

At the end of business hour, the snow was still falling heavily. Harm had been to pick up the kids from school and gotten them home, letting them know that driving around trying to get to their afternoon activities was off the table. Claire hadn't been driving herself to school that morning, Harm hadn't allowed it, so she had decided to drop her kick boxing session and gone home with her Dad and siblings. She had promised to make dinner while Harm drove to get Mac who had a later meeting. He hadn't wanted her to take a second car that morning, because her new car hadn't arrived from the dealer yet, declaring his SUV the only vehicle allowed on these roads.

"This is chaos," Mac declared as they were waiting while a traffic accident was taken care of.

"Tell me about it," he reached for her hand. "How was your day?"

"Bad, then worse and in the end just okay," she chuckled. "I've been running from one thing to the next all day. I had to get things out of the way because tomorrow is a full day at the university. You've been locked in your office most of the day. What gives?"

"Working on the Hill case. Mostly making sure that the family has all the information they need and that the prosecutor's office start calling me instead of them. That stupid twit I talked to gave me a few greyer hairs," he complained.

"How are the family doing?" Mac wondered.

"Not good. The father is in jail, facing a trial. Melanie is struggling with real life. She's behind in school, refuses to go and have terrible nightmares. She's still struggling with withdrawals from the drugs they gave her. Ava is at the end of her rope dealing with all this. Thankfully her Mom is on top of things. She's quite resourceful and she's living with them now," Harm saw that the traffic started moving and he put the car into motion.

"Are they getting help?" Mac wondered.

"Yeah, family counseling and Melanie has her own counseling as well. She's lucky because she has a strong family behind her. They won't give up on her," Harm looked thoughtful. "I'm just struggling to deal with all this. The girls', what they go through. Who would make another human being go through the hell these girls' have to? I don't get it Mac."

"You're a good man Harmon Rabb," Mac reached out and touched his face. "You know, in wartime women's situation often turns worse. We've seen it so many times through history. The sexual exploitation rises when there's a conflict. It's easy to forget that it happens right here in peacetime. Kids' get abducted."

"I know I've given you a hard time about being too overprotective, but I never will again," he assured her.

"I just want them to feel safe, you know. I never did when I was a kid. Thinking about it, I could have been abducted as a kid. I was alone a lot, and no one cared where I was most of the time. I don't want my kids to ever feel like that," she admitted. "And yes, I tend to be a little protective, but you are too."

"I guess," he smiled.

 **The next day**

The snow had stopped falling during the night and the roads were cleared when they left the house that morning. Mac had finally gotten the new car delivered from the dealer so that Harm wouldn't have to pick her up since she'd be late at the University that night. He was picking up the kids and making sure everyone got to where they needed. Claire took her own car, offering to pick up Matthew at hockey after her study group had finished at the library.

"Are you staying late too?" Mac peaked into Alicia's office when she walked back to her own after getting something from the vending machine.

"Yeah, it's a lot to do," Alicia smiled. "It's empty tonight. I guess everyone else had their late night here last night. Almost all the offices had light still when I left."

"Did you get home okay? With the snow?" Mac wondered.

"It was winding down by the time I left," Alicia let out a sigh. "Thankfully. Yesterday was bad."

"The snow has its charm too," Mac pointed out. "Well, I better get back to work so I'll make it home to say goodnight to the kids."

It was an hour later when Mac locket her office door and heard sounds from Alicia's office. It sounded like glass breaking and then a shriek. She headed for Alicia's office when the door flew open and a male figure ran out of there. Mac picked up her pace and looked into Alicia's office, Alicia sitting on the floor a hand to her head.

"It was Tim Pierce," she said as she tried to stand.

"Stay down and call campus security and the police," Mac yelled and hurried after Pierce. The door to the stairs stood open and she ran over. She could hear footsteps further down, then a door banged shut. There was no point in going after him so instead she hurried back to Alicia.

"He was long gone," Mac crouched down beside Alicia. "You need to go to the hospital. I'll call an ambulance."

"He was really angry, Mac," Alicia mumbled with slurred voice, then she fainted.

 **Later**

Mac waited while Alicia was being looked at by a Doctor. The police had come to ask questions, Mac had answered what she could, but the Doctor had denied them to talk to Alicia until she had been thoroughly checked out. Mac left to call her husband when the police were talking with Alicia.

"She has a concussion. They'll release her tomorrow. I'll be home as soon as I can," Mac reassured her husband.

"Okay. Have you gotten in touch with her family?" Harm wondered.

"Yes, her sister wanted to fly out, but Alicia refused because she didn't think her injury was serious enough to make someone go to the trouble. I suggested calling her ex-husband, but she didn't want to bother him. Anyway, I told her I'd pick her up tomorrow and that she would be staying with us until she feels better," Mac said.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll get the guestroom ready for her," Harm promised. "I'll see you soon then."

"See you," Mac hung up.

After the police had finished she went by Alicia again, then home.

 **Later**

"What did she say?" Harm wondered as he rubbed Mac's shoulders. They were in the bathtub. Harm had suggested it when he saw how tense she was when she arrived at the house.

"He had walked into her office wearing a mask. He attacked her, and she fought him off by stabbing him with an antique letter opener she keeps on her desk. She got the concussion when he pushed her toward the desk, probably after she stabbed him. She managed to get the mask off him in the fight, so she knew who he was," Mac let out a sigh. "I should have pushed harder to get her to report the incident with that student to the police."

"But you said he was perfectly polite when you talked to him about his paper," Harm reminded her.

"Yeah, but when I'm in full Marine mode there isn't much room for anyone to be anything but polite," she pointed out.

Harm nodded. "That's true. Look," he made her turn to look at him. "It's not your fault. No one could have predicted this."

"I didn't even think about putting together the connection between this guy and the campus rapes, even though I have seen him act chauvinistic towards female students. That and the way he spoke to Alicia should have been enough for me to connect the dots," Mac let out another sigh and leaned back to rest against him. "Have I really been so focused on everything at home, you, the office, that I've been ignoring what was right in front of me? What kind of investigator am I?"

"Mac, you're not an investigator. You used to be when you worked at JAG, but you're not supposed to be on top of everything around you. You're a lawyer and a professor," Harm reasoned.

"You would have connected the dots. You would have called the police and gotten them involved right away," Mac was sure of it.

"Babe, you don't know that," he kissed her neck. "Stop beating yourself up about this. The police got the suspect, and didn't you say that there was DNA evidence from at least two of the campus rapes? On top of the DNA they'll find in Alicia's office this guy is going away for a long time. Let it go," he kissed her neck again.

She hesitated as she let his touch make her feel better. He was good at it. "Okay."

The door to the bathroom opened. "Mom, I don't feel so good," Matthew said from the doorway.

"What's up?" she wondered

"My throat hurts, and I feel warm and cold, and it hurts to cough," Matthew leaned on the doorframe.

"Go back to bed and I'll be right there," Mac said as she reached for a towel.

"He said he wasn't feeling well earlier," Harm followed her out of the tub.

Mac put on her robe and walked out of the bathroom only to find her son waiting. "You're burning up," she said and turned him around. "Come on, back to bed."

Harm stepped into the bedroom. "I'll find the thermometer."


	11. Chapter 11

**Wednesday December 14th**

Mac sipped her coffee as she read the newspaper. She had been home with Matthew the previous day but would be going to work today for half the day. She would relieve Harm around lunchtime after her lecture so that he could go to the office. She would be working from home the rest of the week.

"Morning," Alicia smiled as she stepped into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early?" Mac smiled.

"I feel better," Alicia reassured. "I should go home today."

"The Doctor said to take it easy the rest of the week. You're staying until tomorrow at least," Mac stood. "Coffee?"

"Sure," Alicia sat down.

Rose walked into the kitchen. "Mom," her voice was hoarse. "I don't feel so good."

"Oh no, not you too," she walked over and felt Rose's forehead. "It's back to bed for you, Sweetie. Come on," Mac turned Rose around and led her out of the kitchen.

They met Claire on the way upstairs. "Not you too?" she hurried past Rose. "I'm not going to get sick. Feel better."

"I hate being sick," Rose complained.

"I know," Mac led her to her room and helped tuck her in. "I'll let Dad know that you're home and he'll stop by soon to look in on you. I'll be back around lunchtime."

Rose nodded and snuggled into bed. "Okay."

Max came walking into the room. "Look, here's Max back from his run. Hi buddy," she scratched his ear and kissed Rose's forehead. "I love you."

By the time Mac came downstairs Harm was there whipping up some oatmeal for breakfast. "Rose got it too, huh?"

"Yup, she's back in bed," Mac reached for her coffee.

"I'll check on her soon," he assured as he reached for a box on the counter. "You're going to love me," he handed the box over to her. "This came in the mail yesterday."

"You make me breakfast and bring me a chocolate bar when I'm having a bad day, I already love you," she pointed out, curious about the box.

"For being a part of the female population you sure are easy to please," Harm joked.

"I take great offense in that," Alicia pointed out with amusement.

"I agree with Alicia," Claire said. "The male population is the complicated one."

Mac chuckled. "What is this?" she opened the box.

"Well, when I was home all day healing I made picture books from our summer. You've been talking about getting it done so I figured I'd help," he put the finished oatmeal on the table.

Mac reached for a book. "Hawaii."

"I made one with pictures from our vacation," he looked pleased with himself.

Mac looked through the book. "Aww, my baby isn't a baby anymore," she pouted as she found a picture of Matthew. "Okay, I can't look at this now I'll be all emotional," she closed it and put it on the table. "Thank you."

"It was kinda fun looking through all those pictures," Harm smiled as he reached for a book. "I made one for Mom too."

"She'll love that," Mac sat down and reached for the oatmeal. "I better hurry up."

 **Later**

After bringing Matthew and Rose breakfast in bed Harm found Alicia on the couch flipping through channels. He decided to join her for a while before he went to the home office.

"Dying of boredom?" he wondered.

"Nah, it's been great actually. I can't believe you guys took me in like this," Alicia smiled. "You've all been great."

"It's no problem," Harm assured. "I'm guessing your family would have wanted to be here though."

"Mom is not in any shape to travel after her hip replacement, and my sister needed to be there for her. My brother wanted to come, but his daughter is having her first baby these days, so I refused. I really would have been fine at home though," Alicia pointed out.

"You had a pretty bad concussion, the Doctor would never have released you to go home alone," Harm argued. "Besides, it's no problem that you're here. Did you call Mike?"

"No, he's busy with his new fling. We signed the divorce papers and we're definitely through," Alicia hesitated. "He had an affair before. Years ago. We got over that, but this time… I guess that's the way it is, huh?"

"I'm sorry," Harm said sincerely.

"Yeah well, there's no way to compete with someone twenty years younger," Alicia shrugged. "Anyway, life is too short right? And there are no kids to take into account."

"You never wanted them?" Harm wondered.

"It was never a priority. We were both busy with our careers, liking our freedom. I have my nieces and nephews," Alicia hesitated thoughtfully. "I guess now I'm glad we never had kids. It would make it so much worse to end it."

"I guess," Harm agreed.

"Why do men do that? Chase after younger women?" Alicia wondered.

"Not all men do that," Harm pointed out. "I guess it's that midlife crisis thing, huh?"

Alicia nodded. "You're one of the good guys."

"I don't know if it has anything to do with being good or bad. I'm just really in love with my wife, and I think it has something to do with being married to my best friend. I can't picture my life without Mac. I could never betray her. Ever. She's my soulmate," Harm smiled. "It sounds cheesy."

"I think it's sweet," Alicia smiled sweetly. "You are both amazing people."

"We've both seen how bad things are out there, so we're both trying to make sure our little corner of the world is a good place at least," Harm hesitated. "After my last stunt, I'm even happier to be alive and even more aware of what I have in my life."

"You have a great family," Alicia agreed. "And I'm sure Mac was understanding after you last stunt. She isn't exactly afraid to face danger herself. I mean, running after my assailant like she did…"

"She did what?" Harm sat up straighter.

"She tried to catch up to him," Alicia looked regretful. "I shouldn't have said anything. And she knew who she was chasing so I'm sure it was a calculated risk."

Harm nodded. "I guess. But still, she shouldn't have."

Alicia hesitated. "I really thought you knew."

"Well," Harm looked thoughtful. "I didn't."

 **Later that night**

Harm found his wife and their houseguest in the kitchen when he got home that night. He had gotten a last-minute call as he was leaving the office, so he was a little later than he expected to be.

"Hey," Mac smiled. "Did you remember the file from my office?"

"Yup, it's in my briefcase," he kissed her softly. "Hi, Alicia."

Alicia was busy setting the table. "Hi."

"How are the kids?" Harm wondered.

"Matthew is in the basement watching TV. No fever, but his throat is still sore. Rose is in bed. I made them some soup earlier, but Rose didn't eat much," Mac turned off the stove.

"Is Claire home?" Harm asked.

"Yes, and Tim too. They are quizzing each other for a history test. You can tell them that dinner is ready when you go change," Mac suggested.

"Yes, ma'am," he turned and left the kitchen.

"It's amazing how well you cooperate to make it through what must be a hopelessly full packed day," Alicia commented.

Mac chuckled. "It's not so bad."

"Three kids, two careers, a dog," Alicia shook her head in disbelief. "And it seems like it's all under control."

"Oh, it can get pretty crazy around her," Mac admitted. "We're on our third teenager, and it's not always idyllic."

Alicia smiled. "I bet."

"But, you're right, we cooperate well. Harm is a pretty good partner," Mac agreed.

"Mom," Claire walked into the kitchen followed by Tim. "Tim managed to save all my data, but the computer is a lost cause."

"I could get a new hard drive, but it's too old to support much more than two gigabytes ram, so it's just a waste of time and effort really. Most of the software today will just slow it down anyway," Time explained. "You need at least eight to feel like the computer is truly functioning. Besides, she needs at least an i5 Intel Core processor," Time noticed that he had lost his audience. "And a few more things. It's the only way to go these days."

"I'm going to take your word for it," Mac smiled. "You're due to get a new computer anyway."

"We'll talk to Phil at my work, he'll give you a good deal," Tim promised.

"I'll let Tim help you out on this one, Sweetie," Mac put dinner on the table. "Dinner is served."

"Sounds good," Harm joined them.

 **Later that night**

Harm looked up when Mac stepped into their bedroom and closed the door.

"Matthew and Rose are both sleeping soundly," she smiled. "I guess when they get well one of us will get it."

"Don't even put it out there," Harm put his book down and watched as she slipped her shirt off. "Hey babe, why didn't you tell me that you chased after Alicia's assailant."

She turned to him. "Didn't I?"

He smiled. "No, you conveniently left that out."

"I didn't really chase him. I just ran to the stairs, heard that he was too far ahead and ran back to Alicia. Besides," she walked over to the bed and sat down by his side. "I knew he wasn't armed."

Harm nodded. "Still," he pulled her close. "You should have told me."

"I'm sorry, it just didn't seem important," she leaned in and kissed him softly.

He ran his hand up her back and drew her closer, deepening the kiss. "You are not allowed to encounter danger any more than I am," he reminded her.

"I know honey," she smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he kissed her again. "You're a little overdressed."

"Easily fixed," she pointed out as she moved over him.


	12. Chapter 12

**December 22nd**

The snow was coming down heavily outside. Inside the house the fire was lit, and the family was preparing for Christmas. Harm was anxiously looking out the window then looking at his watch.

"They will be here soon."

He turned and faced his wife. "I should have insisted that I go pick them up."

"Honey, Mattie is a good driver," she reached for his hand. "Come have cookies with us instead of standing here worrying."

He sighed. "Okay," he kissed her softly. "It does smell pretty good."

She tugged on his hand and they moved to the kitchen where Rose, Matthew and Claire and Nathan were laughing. "What's so funny?" Harm wondered.

"Claire's Christmas cookie fiasco," Nathan held up a picture.

Harm chuckled. "The kitchen smelled like smoke for days."

"I was eight," Claire defended herself.

They heard the front door open. "They're here," Matthew yelled.

They all went to the hallway. "Merry Christmas," Trish said.

Mattie dumped a few bags on the floor. "Grandma brought all of San Diego with her."

There was a round of hugs and kisses before Nathan and Harm helped them in with the rest of the things. "Now that everyone is here, Christmas can start," Harm said and took his wife's hand.

 **Later**

Later that night when Harm went around the house to make sure everything was secured for the night, Harm found Nathan in the library playing guitar.

"Hey," Nathan stopped playing. "I didn't think anyone was up yet."

"I'm heading upstairs now. Just wanted to make sure the house was secured," Harm hesitated. "Is everything okay, son?"

"Yeah, just felt like playing," Nathan hesitated. "I haven't had much time for that lately. I've been so busy with school."

"You're doing okay at the Academy, right?" Harm wondered.

"Dad, I'm doing fine. I'm fully focused and my grades are good," Nathan reassured.

"That's good, but there are other things that are equally important," Harm sat down. "How is Eve and Sofia?"

Nathan smiled. "They're good. We're doing good. But with Eve in nursing school and me at the Academy we hardy ever get to see each other."

"I have a year and a half left, and then who knows where I'll be. Is it even possible to make it work?" Nathan wondered.

Harm hesitated. "Did I ever tell you about Diane?"

Nathan shook his head. "I don't think so."

"She was at the Academy too, and we fell in love. After graduation she went one way and I left for flight school, and we hardly ever saw each other. She always had that special place in my heart, but we never made any commitments because we were both focused on our Naval careers. I guess she was the one that got away. I wasn't prepared to give up anything to be with her and she wasn't prepared to give up anything to be with me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that it is the effort you put in that decides if it'll work or not," Harm smiled. "You and Eve can make it work, but it'll take some effort for both of you. If it's meant to be, and if you both feel like it's worth it, you'll stay together."

Nathan nodded thoughtfully. "I guess you're right. So, what happened to Diane?"

"She died," Harm admitted. "It was after I joined JAG. We were supposed to meet and discuss the future, make some hard decisions, but we never got the chance."

"That's too bad. Would you have given up your duty station and relocated to be with her?" Nathan wondered.

Harm thought about it. "No, I don't think I would have. And neither did she I think."

"So, it couldn't have worked?" Nathan assumed.

"Not for us, but that doesn't mean that you and Eve wouldn't be able to make it work. Eve isn't in the service, which makes it a little bit easier," Harm reassured as he stood. "I feel the bed calling," he yawned.

Nathan stood too. "Yeah, me too," he put the guitar down. "Hey Dad."

Harm turned in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"If Mom hadn't given up her command to follow you to London, would you have given up yours?" Nathan wondered.

"Yes, without a doubt," Harm said honestly. "Had that coin landed differently I would have followed her to San Diego."

"And given up your career?" Nathan was surprised.

"You know, had your Mom chosen to stay in, the military would have found us duty stations that allowed us to be closer together. One of us might have had to make sacrifices and taken on a less desirable assignment, but we'd make it work. She didn't want to stay in though, because she wanted to focus on a family, so ultimately, she made the sacrifice," Harm smiled. "But to answer your question, yes I would have given up my career for her. It was a combination of being tired of not being with the woman I love and being in a stage of my life where my career just wasn't as important as it used to be."

Nathan nodded. "Thanks for telling me this, Dad."

"Any time," Harm chuckled. "You'll figure things out, son. You've got time."

"I guess," Nathan agreed.

 **A little later...**

Mac moved her focus from her book. "You took your time," she commented as he walked into their bedroom.

"Yeah," Harm closed the door. "I had a talk with Nathan," he walked over to the bed and removed his shirt. "Damn, it's hot in here. I won't be able to sleep in this heat."

"I forgot to turn the heat off," she chuckled. "Sorry."

"I can keep you warm," he reminded her as he turned off the heat and flashed her a charming smile.

"You use that smile on all women?" she put her book away and focused on him.

He laughed softly. "Nah, only with you," he moved to the bathroom and disappeared inside. When he got out she had snuggled down on the bed. He hurried to undress and got into bed with her.

"So, what did you and our son talk about?" she wondered.

"Love," he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"That's deep," she teased.

"Yeah, tell me about it," he let his hand find its way inside her sleep tee, caressing her back softly. He's thinking about the future."

"I can't believe he's all grown up," Mac let out a sigh.

Harm nodded. "He sure is. You know, he's more in touch with his feelings now than I have ever been. When I was his age the Navy was all that mattered."

"Hey, when you were forty, the Navy was all that mattered," she reminded him.

"That's not entirely true," he argued with amusement, then thought about it. "Okay, so maybe you're right, I was a little commitment phobic."

"A little?" she questioned.

"Hey, no picking on your husband," he warned and tickled her.

"Stop it," she tried to wiggle out of his embrace.

He laughed and pulled her close. "I'll behave."

"I think Nathan will be fine," Mac smiled.

"He will be," Harm agreed. "I'm glad we're all together."

"Me too," she kissed him softly.

 **December 24th**

The house was quiet, the only sound coming from the TV room where the whole family was gathered watching a Christmas movie. They had been to church earlier and then had a wonderful Christmas dinner afterwards.

"Look, it started snowing," Rose stood and hurried for the big window. The young girl had never seen snow before she came to live with them and she loved it.

"What's the big deal?" Matthew walked over too. "It's just slightly frozen water falling from the sky."

"It's beautiful and magic," Rose said with slight awe in her voice.

"I agree with Rose," Trish stood. "But, now I'm ready for bed. Thank you for a wonderful day."

They all said good night.

"Good night Grandma," Claire smiled and looked up from her phone.

"So, what's got you so focused on your phone, Claire?" Harm wondered as he stood.

"It's not just me, it's Mattie too," Claire pointed out.

Mattie looked at her sister. "What?"

Nathan jumped up and grabbed both their phones. "I can find out."

Mattie and Claire were fast on their feet running after him. "Nathan!"

"You two better go to bed," Mac stood. "It's way past your bedtime."

"Come on Max, time to go outside," Harm looked at the dog on the floor. Max lifted his head and let out a small bark.

"Come on, it's not that bad. It's' just snow," Harm bent down and patted his head.

"Magical snow," Rose said with a smile as she walked over to them. "I'll go get ready for bed."

Mac hugged her. "Good night, Sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too," Rose moved out of her mother's embrace and headed upstairs.

Nathan came running back into the living room with Mattie and Claire behind him. "Dad, do something!" Claire demanded.

Harm chuckled. "You're on your own. Come on Max."

Keeping the sofa between them Nathan laughed. "Let's see," he peaked at one of the phones.

"Midshipman Rabb!"

Nathan froze and turned to his Mother.

"Drop that phone right now," Mac said in her best command voice.

Nathan dropped the phones on the couch. "Sorry, ma'am."

Claire and Mattie hurried to take the phones on the couch. "Thanks Mom," Claire smirked at her brother.

"You're totally scared of Mom," Matthew teased his older brother.

"Bedtime, young man," Mac reminded Matthew and hugged him. "March."

"Yes, ma'am," Matthew saluted and headed upstairs.

Max came running back to the living room, barking.

"He does not like this weather," Harm chuckled, then noticed that the girls' had their phones back. "Did the Marines interfere?"

Mac chuckled. "Come on, time for bed." Max ran upstairs looking for Rose as Mac reached for her husband.

Harm took her hand. "Behave down here," he smiled. "Good night."

Mattie, Claire and Nathan said good night, and Mac and Harm could hear them bickering as they headed upstairs.

"I love this," Mac said with a contented sigh as they entered their bedroom. "All of us, together like this."

"Me too," Harm agreed as he pulled her close. "I love you."

"I love you more," she kissed him softly, then smiled. "Lock the door handsome."

Harm raised his eyebrows, locked the door and moved in to kiss her deeply.


End file.
